Dance Upon My Fingertips
by eena-angel2001
Summary: NEW PART UP!!!HP/Buffy xover, Dawn and Willow have no choice to move on . . .Major Spoilers for the COS Movie
1. Part One

Title: Dance Upon My Fingertips  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.  
  
Category: HP/BTVS crossover (Yeah, I'm going to attempt one)  
  
Pairings: Willow/Charlie Weasley, Hermione/Draco? (let me know about this), Harry/Dawn?, Ron/?  
  
Spoilers: Season Five, the Gift for BTVS. CoS movie for HP.  
  
Notes: Harry and the chaps get upgraded to fourteen for this fic. But otherwise, nothing is changed. For BTVS, Tara's gone.  
  
Summary: I decided to try one! After Buffy's death, Dawn and Willow have to move on . . .  
  
Part One  
  
Clothes?  
  
Check.  
  
Makeup?  
  
Check.  
  
Jewelry?  
  
Check.  
  
Stakes?  
  
Check.  
  
Crosses?  
  
Check.  
  
Demon texts?  
  
Check.  
  
Sanity?  
  
Long gone.  
  
Willow Rosenburg sighed, pulling the top down over her suitcase. Listlessly, the redhead tugged at the zippers, shutting her luggage and adding it to the pile by the door. They would be taken down later, when the time had come for them to leave.  
  
She couldn't believe they were leaving. She still wasn't at the point where she could handle all the things that had happened to this point. Buffy was gone, dead, and the Slayer wasn't coming back this time. No nifty prophecy with a loophole here, nope. Just the ultimate sacrifice of an older sister, of a Protector. Nothing more to be done here.  
  
And that was the really sad part of the whole mess. Nothing to be done about it. Nothing to fix all of this, nothing to fill in the giant holes in all of them. Nothing at all. No magical cure, no logical comfort, no peace to be had. Just the death of Buffy, and it's aftermath.  
  
She couldn't keep dwelling on this. She didn't have the time to be thinking on that right now. Giles was going to call soon, let them know about the travel arrangements. He said they were unique, but Willow wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. How unique could a plane get? After all, wasn't like there were too many other ways of getting across the Atlantic.  
  
Willow sighed again, climbing to her feet and opening her bedroom door. She reached down, grasping the handle of two of her suitcases and heaving them out into the hallway. She turned around, repeating the task until all of the luggage was in the corridor. She turned back to look into the room she had lived in for the last two months. It used to be Joyce's room, then it was her room. Now, it was probably going to be Xander and Anya's room. The newly wedded couple were moving in the following day, after the other two were well on their way.  
  
Speaking of the two, Willow stepped over her luggage and ending up in front of Dawn's room. The redhead took a deep sigh before raising her hand to knock. There wasn't an answer at first, causing Willow to frown and raise her hand again.  
  
"I'm coming," was the muffled reply from the other side. Willow lowered her hand, gaze softening as she stared at the closed door in front of her.  
  
"You need any help Dawnie?" she ventured. "Xander's waiting to get all the luggage downstairs."  
  
"I'm coming," Dawn repeated from inside. "Call him up already. My stuff's all packed."  
  
Dawn sounded a bit stiff, not that Willow blamed her. But what could they do? Hank hadn't come for his youngest daughter and the only way to avoid the foster care system was to put Dawn in Giles and Willow's joint custody. Of course, Giles didn't have to move back to England, prompting the girls to follow him in conjuction with the court order. But even Willow could see the wisdom in the Watcher's decision. Their life here in Sunnydale was over. Time to start anew.  
  
"Xander!" Willow called down the stairs, stepping away from Dawn's closed door.  
  
"Here I come!" came the forced cheerful reply. Xander came bounding up the steps, a strained grin on his face. He didn't like the way things were going any more than the others, but again, he had to accept it. Buffy was gone, their obligation to the Hellmouth was gone. The new Slayer had arrived over the summer, with her own Watcher. The time of the Scooby Gang had ended.  
  
"I'll just start getting these down," Xander mumbled, grabbing some of Willow's luggage and carrying them down the steps. Willow sighed, grabbing some of her own and following him. Anya waited for them at the bottom, cordless phone in her hand. She pointed the machine towards Willow, a sad smile on her face.  
  
"It's Giles," the blonde offered. Willow nodded, taking the phone from her friend.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Willow, are you two all packed?"  
  
"Yes Giles," the redhead assured him, watching as Xander went back up for more of the luggage. She heard Dawn's door open and knew the blonde was adding her stuff to the pile.  
  
"We're just bringing all the stuff down," Willow continued.  
  
"Good. Your transport should be there soon. Now Willow, there is something you must know about this transport. It's unlike anything you have ever seen before."  
  
"I've seen planes before Giles," Willow grinned wryly. "I've even been on a couple."  
  
"Well, you're not coming by plane exactly."  
  
Willow frowned, stepping aside so Xander could place more bags by the door.  
  
"Then how are we getting over that nasty little ocean G-Man?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
Screams from upstairs cut off any reply from Giles. Willow jerked her head upwards, finding the source of the screams.  
  
"Dawn!" she cried out in horror, clasping the phone to her shoulder as she sprinted up the steps. She heard Xander and Anya right behind her as well as Giles on the phone. But Willow didn't stop for any of them. She followed the screams to Dawn's room.  
  
The blonde was standing in front of her window, screaming in earnest. Willow's jaw hit the floor when she saw what the source of Dawn's screams were.  
  
"Please hush miss," the pleading came through the window. "You'll wake up the neighbourhood."  
  
Willow tried to work her jaw into making some sort of noise, but words failed her. She was jarred out of her thoughts as she was rammed into from behind. She heard some creative cussing come from Anya and Xander, stopping when they got a good look at the window. Dawn still screamed, stomping her foot with every shriek.  
  
Willow raced over to the blonde, clamping her hand over her mouth. Dawn struggled against the redhead, eyes wide as she gestured to her window. Willow could hear Giles on the phone, demanding to know what was going on.  
  
Outside the window, things were much calmer now that Dawn had stopped screaming. Willow gently took her hand away from Dawn's mouth, steering the younger girl to Xander and Anya. Dawn made some squeaks, prompting Willow to press a finger against her lips. She hushed the girl, handing the phone to Anya as she moved to the window. She heard Anya answer Giles, telling him of the shocking sight outside the window. Willow didn't pay much attention to that conversation, stepping right up to the window and leaning out a bit.  
  
"Hello, sorry for the surprise. We thought that Mr. Giles had time to tell you."  
  
"No problem," Willow replied shakily. "But could you do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can you please park your flying car down in the driveway? I don't want to alarm the neighbours." ***** 


	2. Part Two

Title: Dance Upon My Fingertips  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.  
  
Category: HP/BTVS crossover (Yeah, I'm going to attempt one)  
  
Pairings: Willow/Charlie Weasley, Hermione/Draco? (let me know about this), Harry/Dawn?, Ron/?  
  
Spoilers: Season Five, the Gift for BTVS. CoS movie for HP.  
  
Notes: Harry and the chaps get upgraded to fourteen for this fic. But otherwise, nothing is changed. For BTVS, no Willow/Tara relationship.  
  
Summary: I decided to try one! After Buffy's death, Dawn and Willow have to move on . . .  
  
Part Two  
  
"They have a flying car. Giles wants us to travel in a flying car. Buffy would never let me in a flying car."  
  
"Which is just the equivalent of Buffy driving a car," Anya offered with a giggle, going up to her tiptoes to glance at the landing car in the driveway. Xander tossed his wife a minor glare, standing rather defensively in front of the door.  
  
"You're not going up in that thing," the man told his friends. "I don't care what G-man says. You're not going off in a flying car."  
  
"Xander, don't be a prick," Willow muttered, elbowing her way to the door. She bent over to grab her bags, tossing her best friend a glare over her shoulder.  
  
"Help?"  
  
Xander sighed, running a hand through his hair was he helped the redhead with the bags.  
  
"I just want it to be noted that I did not support this in any shape or form," he grumbled, hefting two bags out the door.  
  
"It has been noted," Willow returned with a bit of a scoff. "Let's just get this show on the road already."  
  
"Sorry about the shock," came the breathless voice with a nice British accent. "Mum told us that Mr. Giles told you about our arrival."  
  
"Oh, we were told," Willow assured the red-haired teenager in front of her. "But the G-Man neglected to mention the whole flying car thing."  
  
"Oh," the boy looked a bit shocked. "Well, that is unexpected. I thought for sure that would be the first thing Mr. Giles would mention."  
  
"Well, it just supports my whole theory of Giles being a crafty little bastard," Anya quipped from behind Dawn. Xander tossed his wife a warning glare, one she returned with a pout.  
  
"Not like you don't agreed," she muttered despondently, stalking to flop down the stairwell. The boy seemed mighty flustered, scratching his head and looking uncomfortable. Willow decided to take pity on the boy.  
  
"Could you help us with our bags?" she asked sweetly. He nodded, reaching for some of the bags and turning back to the car. Willow watched him go, appraising him silently. He looked about sixteen, no more than eighteen she was willing to go. Fair skinned, red hair, and green eyes, not unlike her own appearance. In fact . . .  
  
"He could be your long lost British brother," Dawn whispered in her ear. Willow gave a giggle, smiling at the girl behind her.  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking," she replied with a laugh.  
  
"I don't like the looks of him," Xander muttered. "He's too young to be driving a flying car."  
  
"And what's the legal age for that?" Willow countered.  
  
"About thirty," Xander replied with a sniff. "And that's only after I've seen the pilot license. This is far too dangerous. You're not going with them. Oh well, try for another day."  
  
Willow snaked out a hand, stilling his movement of bags back into the house.  
  
"We're going Xander," she murmured softly but firmly. "I know you don't like it, but there's nothing to be done. Giles said we have to-"  
  
"I can't seem to remember when we started listening to G-Man so much," Xander grumbled angrily. Willow sighed, giving Anya and Dawn a look. Both blondes jumped up, helping transfer the bags into the back of the flying car. They joined the boy and his two companions. They had to be related, all of them. Same hair, complexion, and eyes.  
  
"Jesus," Xander growled. "How many more could there be?"  
  
"Xander, enough," Willow sighed. "I know that you're not okay with us going, but we have to. There's nothing left for us to do here-"  
  
"I'm still here!" Xander interjected. "And Anya. We're still here."  
  
"And Giles is in England," Willow pressed gently. "And if we don't want to lose Dawn to Child Services, we have to go where G-Man is. Xander, this school is going to be good for Dawnie. She can't ever be a normal girl, she has too many powers. And the magic that is her, well, we can't ignore. She can never just sit back and pretend like she doesn't know all this stuff. It's the best thing we can do for her."  
  
"You're just saying that because you want to go and be the new assistance head witch or whatever," Xander whined. Willow gave a brief laugh.  
  
"I'm assistant librarian," she reminded him. "Not that big of a deal. Not too much of the witchy for me. Now, are you just going to pout and be sour all day, or are you actually going to wish us off? Please Xander, I don't want to leave on bad terms."  
  
Xander sighed, body seemingly losing tension as he glared up at the night sky.  
  
"I don't want you to leave on bad terms either," he relented. "But I still think this is overly extreme."  
  
"You seem to have a lot of opinions on this," she told him amusedly. "Well, you and Dawn are two of my favourite topics," he grinned at her. "Have an invested interest in the two of you."  
  
"Just come and say goodbye," she instructed with a grin, tugging him towards the car. "And act sociable to the others. Remember, they're not evil."  
  
Xander made a face while she dragged him down the porch steps.  
  
"Can you prove that?"  
  
*****  
  
"So, gas must be murder on this thing," Willow started conversationally. The youngest, Ron, favoured her with a smile.  
  
"It doesn't run on gas," he told her. "So, not really a problem."  
  
"Oh," Willow looked properly chastised. "I should have known that, with it being a magic car and all."  
  
"It's okay," offered one of the twins, Fred? "It must have been a hell of a shock seeing us the first time."  
  
"You think you git?" his brother George, snorted. "Miss Summers started screaming. I told you we should have just parked and than knocked. But no, you wanted to do things quickly."  
  
"Well, we do have the whole issue with Mr. Potter," Fred tossed back. "We don't have a lot of time."  
  
"Who's Mr. Potter?" Dawn asked. "And what happened to him?"  
  
Ron sighed, leaning back in his seat and turning to face the two girls.  
  
"Harry's my friend," he revealed. "He's a great wizard, or he will be. His parents died when he was younger, when You-Know-Who killed them."  
  
"I don't know who," Willow cut in. "Who?"  
  
Ron paled, biting his lip as he looked imploringly at his older brothers.  
  
"Just tell her," Fred prompted. "They're bound to find out sooner or later."  
  
"You-Know-Who was a really bad wizard," Ron finally answered. "He killed a lot of wizard families and tried to turn a lot over to his side. He was going to take over the world or something. Anyway, he went after Harry's parents because they wouldn't join them. And then he tried to kill Harry, but something weird happened. You-Know-Who failed and then disappeared. That's why Harry's such a big deal in the wizardy world, he's the Boy Who Lived."  
  
"Sounds tough," Dawn sympathized. Ron nodded.  
  
"It gets worse," Ron informed her. "He has to live with his Muggle Uncle and Aunt-"  
  
"Muggle?" Willow interrupted again.  
  
"Human," Ron explained. "And they're horrible to him. They don't want him going to Hogwarts. They even barred up his windows this time, trying to stop him from going this year."  
  
"That's so mean!" Dawn protested.  
  
"We agree," George called out from the front. "And that's why we're heading to his house before home. We're going to bust him out."  
  
"Admirable," Willow offered with a smile. "But aren't your parents going to be mad if they find out?"  
  
"They'll be mad we took the car to such a crowded neighbourhood," Fred agreed. "But not about Harry. Our Mum adores Harry."  
  
"So does Ginny," Ron snickered from the back.  
  
"Ginny?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Our sister," George answered.  
  
"How many are there?" Willow asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, first there's Bill, then Charlie, then Percy, then the twins, then me and finally Ginny," Ron replied, ticking siblings off on each finger.  
  
"How does your mother handle it?" Willow giggled, shaking her head as she thought it over.  
  
"With an iron fist," Fred replied with a laugh. "Don't worry about our Mum. Be more worried about us when she finds out what we've done."  
  
"Willow," Dawn tugged on the redhead's sleeve. "We're here."  
  
"Already?" Willow asked, turning to watch the England landscape stretch out below her.  
  
"And there's Harry's house," Ron pointed out his window. Dawn and Willow scooted closer to his side, watching as Fred lowered the car down next to a house. They pulled up beside a barred window, seeing the shocked boy on the other side. He looked about Dawn and Ron's age, black hair and wide eyes with glasses.  
  
"Come on Harry!" Ron shouted out the window. "Get your trunk ready!" The boy nodded, speeding away to gather up his things. Dawn watched in interest as Ron latched a crane onto the bars. Willow pushed both kids back into their seats as Fred jerked the car away from the house. The bar came flying off the side of the house, falling rather noisily to the ground below. Harry looked scared, shooting a glance at his door. They heard some noise, sounds of shouts from inside the house.  
  
"Hurry!" George urged. Harry need little encouragement. He threw his trunk into the car, falling into it right afterwards. The door burst open after that, a large man bursting into the room. He raced after Harry, latching onto his foot. Ron grabbed onto Harry, shouting at his brother to pull away. Willow and Dawn grabbed a hand each, pulling on their end of the boy. There commenced a brief tug of war, ending with another leap from Harry. His leap threw him onto Dawn's lap, the blonde giving a shocked squeal.  
  
The Boy Who Lived blushed, sliding off her lap and squishing in between Ron and Dawn. He looked flushed, offering a smile to everyone in the car.  
  
"Hello. I'm Harry Potter. Who might you be?"  
  
***** 


	3. Part Three

Title: Dance Upon My Fingertips  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.  
  
Category: HP/BTVS crossover (Yeah, I'm going to attempt one)  
  
Pairings: Willow/Charlie Weasley, Hermione/Draco? (let me know about this), Harry/Dawn?, Ron/?  
  
Spoilers: Season Five, the Gift for BTVS. CoS movie for HP.  
  
Notes: Harry and the chaps get upgraded to fourteen for this fic. But otherwise, nothing is changed. For BTVS, no Willow/Tara relationship.  
  
Summary: I decided to try one! After Buffy's death, Dawn and Willow have to move on . . .  
  
Part Three  
  
After another hour of travelling, and one jerky landing, the car had reached its destination. Willow pushed open her door, looking up at the tall house in awe. It looked so homey, so nice, so . . . magical.  
  
"This is your house?" Dawn could be heard asking.  
  
"Yep," Ron replied, a bit of sheepishness to his tone. Willow frowned at that, not liking the way Ron was blushing and hiding his head. It was like he was ashamed for some reason. She couldn't figure out why. His home was lovely.  
  
"I like it," Dawn murmured to the boy. "It's so big and colourful."  
  
Her words seemed to make him happy, actually puffing him up a bit. Willow bit back a giggle, turning awed green eyes to the scenery around her. It wasn't so much that it looked different, it was that it felt different.  
  
"Come on then," Fred interrupted her reverie. "Into the house. Dad, Mr.Giles, Bill, and Charlie will be back from the Ministry soon enough. And best to sneak in before Mum has a chance to notice how long we've been gone."  
  
Willow followed the chattering teenagers into the house silently. Her eyes were still on the landscape and the surrounding area. For the first time since Giles's decision, Willow felt a bit of lightheartedness. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
The group quieted as they entered the home, the Weasley boys hushing everyone else once they were inside. The conversation was continued in whispers, mainly with Dawn interrogating the boys on the status of Hogwarts. Harry was quite animated about one thing, Quite-an-Itch or something similar. Dawn was making funny faces, laughing quietly as the boys filled her in on the Itch thing.  
  
Willow paid them no attention. Her eyes wandered around the house, taking in the magical things carrying on quite obviously. The dishes were washing themselves, the knitting was knitting itself. There was some strange clock in the living room, with each face of the family members on a hand. Three hands went up, Willow recognizing the three boys who had picked her up. She frowned a bit at the device, trying to figure out exactly what it was. But then:  
  
"Fred! George! Ron!"  
  
The boys quickly fell into a straight line, Harry falling in next to them out of sheer habit. Dawn snickered at the pale faces of the Weasleys, pulling Harry out of line.  
  
"Not your punishment," she teased him as she dragged him over to Willow. "Let their Mom have a go at them, and then we'll interfere."  
  
"But it's my fault-"  
  
"Where have you boys been?" the demand was accompanied by the arrival of the Weasley Mother. Willow grinned at the sight of the woman. She was fairly tall, fairly plump, and exerted that whole Mom feel. Her hair was as red as her boys, eyes as green, thought they were flickering a bit as she looked at her children.  
  
"I have been worried sick!" she continued, not taking much notice of the guests. "You should have been home hours ago!"  
  
"We had to stop and get Harry," Ron protested. "The Muggles had bars on his window."  
  
"You'll be getting at taste of that yourself if you ever pull something like this again Ronald Weasley," Molly Weasley was quick to interject. "If you boys ever pull anything like that again, there will be severe consequences."  
  
All three boys gulped audibly, exchanging stricken looks. Molly Weasley merely glared at them sternly, turning around to finally acknowledge her guests. Her smile melted into a sweet smile as she took in the three new arrivals.  
  
"Harry, how wonderful to see you again," Molly enthused, pinching the boy's cheek ever so slightly. Those now twinkling green eyes moved onto the girls, a wider smile splitting her face.  
  
"And you two must be Willow and Dawn," Molly surmised. "Such lovely names, such lovely girls!"  
  
Willow gave a delighted little laugh while Dawn giggled and blush as the woman preened over them.  
  
"Yes, very bit as beautiful as Mr. Giles described," Molly continued, bustling the two girls towards the kitchen table. "You girls sit and eat, I bet you're starving after that trip. Mr. Giles will return shortly, he's just finishing some stuff up at the Ministry. We'll be on our way to Diagon Alley soon."  
  
"Diagon Alley?" Dawn repeated, frowning at the turned back. Molly paid no attention to her, already pulling breakfast foods out for eating.  
  
"It's the alley of shops where we get our supplies," Harry answered, settling on Dawn's other side. Willow bit back a grin at the way the boy gravitated near Dawnie. It was kind of cute. The Weasley boys joined them, an older one named Percy, came down the stairs and joined his brothers.  
  
"Oh," Dawn nodded. "Well, I don't think we have that much money on us-"  
  
"Mr. Giles will be taking you to Gringotts first," Fred informed her. "You know, to pick up some revenue."  
  
"And Gringotts is?"  
  
"The bank, run by goblins," George answered quickly, hand snaking out for an apple as his mother placed food on the table. Molly just slapped at his hands.  
  
"Guests first," she admonished him. The boy looked wounded for a second. Willow laughed, throwing an apple his way as Molly turned back to her stove.  
  
"So Dawn," Molly began. "Are you starting off in first year with Ginny or second year with Ron and Harry."  
  
"Second year," the blonde answered. "Giles had this strange man in robes come down during the summer to give me some sort of aptitude test. I've been getting some lessons from Willow and Giles over the past year and they said that I was good enough for second year."  
  
"Willow taught you?" Ron repeated. "But I thought that Willow was just a M-"  
  
"Ron Weasley!"  
  
"It's okay," Willow interrupted. "I know that I don't appear that powerful. But yes, I am a witch. I have been for about four years now."  
  
"Only four?" Fred frowned. "But, how can you teach at the school with only four years of experience? You haven't even finished the program."  
  
"I was never in a program," Willow shrugged. "I taught myself, and Giles helped of course."  
  
"You taught yourself?" Harry repeated. "How can you do that?"  
  
"I read a lot of Giles's magic books," Willow explained. "And Giles said I must have had magic in the blood or something, because I caught on real fast. First few years the spell weren't always so perfect, but the fact that I was doing them was amazing, or so the G-Man says."  
  
"It is rather shocking to hear of a self taught witch," Molly murmured. "The most powerful witches and wizards of our time came from Hogwarts."  
  
"I'm not that powerful," Willow hastily replied. Molly arched a brow at that.  
  
"Mr. Giles told us of how you fared against this Glory demon," Molly informed her. "I say you are indeed very powerful."  
  
"Mum!" came the distracting cry from upstairs. There was a thunder of footsteps and another redhead appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Where's my jumper?" she asked in a bit of a panic.  
  
"It's upstairs," Molly frowned, hustling the girl back up the stairs. "Look in your dresser."  
  
"That's Ginny," Ron offered to Willow and Dawn. "She's the baby of the family."  
  
"I'm not a baby!" came the protest from upstairs. Willow gave a little giggle at that. Molly just rolled her eyes, continuing to patter around the kitchen.  
  
"Oh look," she exclaimed suddenly, gazing out the window. "They're here."  
  
Willow and Dawn both perked up at that, craning their necks to see who had come. The door burst open and four people wandered in. Dawn's face lit up at the sight of the first arrival.  
  
"Giles!" she gave a little squeal, jumping up from the table and racing for the man. Giles gave a little grunt as the girl threw herself into his arms, followed by another as Willow added herself to the mix.  
  
"Hello girls," he greeted them warmly, moving away from the door so his companions could enter. "How was the trip?"  
  
"It was fine," Willow told him, pulling back to poke him in the shoulder. "However, a little forward notice of the flying car would have been nice."  
  
Deep laughter from the doorway divereted her attention from Giles. Willow peeked around the Watcher, eyes widening when she took in the handsome men standing behind them. Both had a shock of red hair and the same twinkling green eyes she had almost become accustomed to. The older Weasley boys were here.  
  
And they were both so hot!  
  
***** 


	4. Part Four

Title: Dance Upon My Fingertips  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.  
  
Category: HP/BTVS crossover (Yeah, I'm going to attempt one)  
  
Pairings: Willow/Charlie Weasley, Hermione/Draco? (let me know about this), Harry/Dawn?, Ron/?  
  
Spoilers: Season Five, the Gift for BTVS. CoS movie for HP.  
  
Notes: Harry and the chaps get upgraded to fourteen for this fic. But otherwise, nothing is changed. For BTVS, no Willow/Tara relationship.  
  
Summary: I decided to try one! After Buffy's death, Dawn and Willow have to move on . . .  
  
Part Four  
  
"What's Floom?"  
  
Dawn looked curiously between Giles and Willow, noting with a grin that Willow was rather busy discreetly shooting looks at the older Weasleys than listening to her. The redhead had practically swooned when they came in the house, and Dawn couldn't help but agree. They were both seriously hot. And nice bodies from what she could tell through the robes they were wearing. Very nice indeed, maybe Willow would like to play with one.  
  
Because she sure wasn't about to answer Dawn's question. The blonde pouted, turning her head to look up at her sister's former Watcher. Giles had heard her, shooting her a reassuring smile.  
  
"It's a magical method of travel," he informed. "Instaneous really."  
  
"Okay," Dawn nodded, nudging Willow so she would pay attention to the conversation as well. "How does it work?"  
  
"Quite simple dear," Molly answered. "You just step into the fireplace and reach for some floom powder. Then you clearly state where you want to go, throw the powder down, and you're there."  
  
"Doesn't sound too difficult," Willow mused, craning her neck to look at the bowl of powder Molly had in her hands.  
  
"Well, I'll go first just in case," Giles stated firmly, advancing into the fireplace. Both girls watched him with wide eyes. Giles took some powder into his hand, smiling his thanks at Molly. Then Molly pushed everyone back. Willow blushed a bit when she felt herself press against a firm chest. One of the older boys no doubt, and he had his hand on her arm, pulling her a safe distance from Giles. The Watcher gave the inhabitants of the house one last smile before announcing his destination in a ringing voice.  
  
"Gringotts!" he bellowed, throwing the powder down at his feet. There was a slight whoosh and smoke. Both girls watched in horror as Giles went up in green flames, disappearing right before their eyes.  
  
"Right then," Molly declared, pulling Dawn forward. "Your turn darling."  
  
Dawn's eyes went wider than before, a few gurgling noises coming from her throat. She turned to Willow, shaking her head slightly as Molly pushed her towards the fireplace.  
  
"I'll be right after you," Willow offered in consolation.  
  
"Well, no you won't because I'm not going," Dawn protested, dragging her heels as Molly continued to pull her.  
  
"Don't worry dear," Molly assured her. "Everything will be fine. Just remember to state your destination carefully."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm scared too," Harry whispered in her ear. "Never done this before." Dawn gave him a slightly strained look before stepping into the fireplace. She took the powder hesitantly, eyes seeking out Willow. The redhead gave her a thumbs up sign and a reassuring smile. Dawn sighed, squeezing her eyes shut as she spoke.  
  
"Gringotts!"  
  
And with a toss of her hand, Dawn was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Landing was interesting. One minute you're in the fireplace, the next you're on the floor in a painful heap.  
  
Willow let out a grunt as she hit stone cold floor. The redhead gave a slight moan before opening her eyes.  
  
"At least you landed on the floor," were the words to greet her. Dawn was standing over Willow, offering the fallen redhead a hand up. Willow allowed herself to be pulled up, flailing a bit when she was on her feet.  
  
"I landed on a goblin," Dawn revealed, shooting a glance towards a slightly irritated goblin in the corner. Willow stared at the small creature with glasses. It huffed at her attention, scrambling his way to the front of the room.  
  
Dawn shrugged at his demeanour. She helped Willow dust herself off, clucking her tongue all the while. Willow took the time to look around, astounded with the dark room she was in.  
  
"Girls," Giles called them from the desk. Willow started and then made for the front, dragging Dawn along with her. Giles offered them a smile when they joined him, handing something to the creature there. Willow just gave him a bit of a grimace before turning to the front desk. The goblin at the desk was examining some sort of key Giles had given him. Willow frowned, wondering exactly where they were going to get their money from.  
  
"It's the Council's fund," he answered her unspoken question. "Kind of a insurance plan for lost Slayers' families."  
  
"Oh," Dawn looked around her curiously. "Where's the vault?"  
  
"Underground," came the answer from the front. The goblin looked at Giles. "Everything is in order. If you would just follow me."  
  
Both girls were confused as they followed Giles and the goblin. Through doors and hallways until they entered a dark corridor. Willow's foot hit something, the redhead looking downwards to see the railway track at her feet.  
  
"Um Giles?" she called out tentatively. Giles waved this off, signalling for the girls to hurry up. He stood by a trolley, looking at it grimly.  
  
"In we go," he ordered seriously. Dawn and Willow exchanged confused looks before jumping into the trolley. Giles climbed in after them. There was a slight creak and then the trolley began to move.  
  
*****  
  
About an hour and one hell of a ride later, the three emerged from Gringotts loaded with the appropriate amount of cash. Dawn was the first to stumble out into the street, looking at the building she departed in a bit of shock. Willow and Giles followed, the latter rather pale in the face.  
  
"Let's do it again!" the blonde shrieked in delight. Willow grinned, sobering when she saw the glare on Giles's face.  
  
"Behave Dawn," the redhead muttered with restrained laughter. "We have to get supplies and stuff."  
  
"Quite right," Giles nodded. "We have to get the wands first."  
  
"Wands?" Dawn repeated in surprise. "I need a wand?"  
  
"You both need a wand," Giles tossed over his shoulder, heading down the street. Willow took the moment to look around her, smiling at the sight of so many people in robes and cloaks.  
  
"But Giles," she called out suddenly. "Why do I need a wand? I don't know how to use one."  
  
"Professor McGonagall has volunteered to teach you while you're there," Giles explained. "But first things first, you have to find one."  
  
Giles stopped abruptly outside a shop. Dawn looked up at the sign: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC, it read.  
  
"In you go," Giles ushered them. "We have many supplies to get today."  
  
Willow and Dawn allowed themselves to be pulled into the shop. Almost immediately a small man with silvery eyes appeared at the counter.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked them amicably.  
  
"Two wands," Giles answered. "One for each of them."  
  
"Well, the young ones starting up at Hogwarts is she?" the man asked, motioning Dawn closer. "But what about the other?"  
  
"A former wandless witch," Giles answered before Willow could open her mouth. "She'll be working at Hogwarts this semester."  
  
"Oh," the man looked surprised, shaking it off as he produced a measuring tape from inside his robes. He quickly scuttled around to Dawn, tape unrolling and measuring. The blonde was shocked to see the tape continue to measure of its own accord as the man returned to behind the counter.  
  
"Okay, on to the next," he shouted suddenly. The tape stopped, moving onto Willow. The redhead tolerated the strange tape floating around her. When the man called out for it to stop once more, it fell to the floor with a clatter.  
  
"Okay, okay, here we go," the man mumbled to himself. He shoved a wand into Dawn's hand. "Try this. Six inches, beechwood with unicorn hair. Give it a whirl. Use your wand hand." Dawn hefted the piece of wood in her right hand, giving Willow a confused look before waving the wand. Nothing happened.  
  
"Hm," the man mused, pulling more wands from his shelves. "Try this, willow wood with dragon heartstring, seven inches."  
  
Again Dawn took the wand, waving it around. This time something happened. A ball of white light erupted from the wand, hitting the walls with a loud crash twice before disappearing.  
  
"Sorry!" Dawn apologized. "I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's all right dear," he waved off. "Happens all the time. Here, Nine inches, birch with phoenix feather."  
  
Dawn accepted the wand with a shaky hand, waving it and nothing happened. They went through wand after wand, finally stopping at a holly one with dragon heartstring that was seven inches. Dawn grasped the wand, feeling a strange warm feeling starting immediately in her hand.  
  
"There we go!" the man exclaimed in joy. "And now for the other-"  
  
"This one," Willow stated, pulling a wand from the pile of used ones by Dawn. The wand set out a glow immediately, signifying that it was indeed the one.  
  
"Well, how about that," the man mused. "You just knew."  
  
"I just knew," Willow agreed, not quite sure how she knew.  
  
"Well, it's appropriate," the man enthused, recovering from his shock quickly. "Willow with phoenix feather, nine inches."  
  
"Thanks," Willow murmured, eyes not leaving her new wand. Her fingers traveled over the bark of it, marveling at its smoothness. Giles coughed, stepping forward to pay the man. Dawn was playing with hers, making dramatic sweeps in the air with it.  
  
"I like it," the blonde giggled. "It feels right."  
  
"The wand chooses you," Giles informed her, ushering the girls out of the shop. "It's made for its master."  
  
"Cool, but then how come Willow chose hers?" Dawn asked suddenly.  
  
"I didn't chose it," Willow protested. "I just knew when you held it up that it was for me."  
  
"Most people don't have that skill," Giles mused. "This might warrant some research."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"You say that about flat tires."  
  
***** 


	5. Part Five

Title: Dance Upon My Fingertips  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.  
  
Category: HP/BTVS crossover (Yeah, I'm going to attempt one)  
  
Pairings: Willow/Charlie Weasley, Hermione/Draco, Harry/Dawn, Ron/?  
  
Spoilers: Season Five, the Gift for BTVS. CoS movie for HP.  
  
Notes: Harry and the chaps get upgraded to fourteen for this fic. But otherwise, nothing is changed. For BTVS, no Willow/Tara relationship.  
  
Summary: I decided to try one! After Buffy's death, Dawn and Willow have to move on . . .  
  
  
  
Part Five  
  
From the wand shop the trio went to go get the girls' robes. The nice portly woman inside the robes shop was a delight, talking excitedly to them as she measured them up for robes. Next, they got Dawn her cauldron and telescope, picking up one of the latter for Willow as well. Giles had tried to persuade her to take a cauldron as well, but the redhead refused.  
  
"I'd do something irresponsible with it," she informed her mentor. "Like throw random ingredients in it and pull off a comedic reproduction of the three witches scene in MacBeth. You know, double double and all that other stuff."  
  
Giles had shaken his head and taken the girls to get their telescopes. Dawn skipped in front of them the entire way down Diagon Alley, playing with her new school supplies as she went. The teenager seemed most impressed with her wand, waving erratically in the air until Giles threatened to take it away.  
  
The afternoon was winding down when the trio ended up in front of the Flourish and Blotts bookshop. There was a crowd inside the shop, mostly females. Willow frowned, looking at the signs in front of the shop curiously. Who was this Lockhart person?  
  
"Dawn! Willow!"  
  
Willow looked up, smiling when she saw Ron waving them over. The two girls made their way to him, Giles making his way over to where Ron's dad stood.  
  
"Hey Ron," Willow greeted him. "What's with the crowd?"  
  
The boy rolled his eyes, sending an annoyed look over his shoulder. Willow followed his gaze, seeing Harry behind a table being hugged by some blonde guy. The Boy Who Lived looked decisively uncomfortable as the blonde man prattled on about how great he was. Willow snorted to herself, moving to stand beside Molly Weasley as the man continued to talk.  
  
"Lockhart," came the reply from Ron finally. "Some hotshot wizard with his autobiography. My Mum fancies him."  
  
Dawn and Willow both sniggered as Molly swatted at her youngest boy. Harry finally emerged from the clutches of the great Lockhart, stumbling his way over to his friends, arms laden with books.  
  
"Give those to me Harry dear," Molly instructed, grabbing the pile from his arms. "I'll get them signed for you."  
  
Willow arched a brow at the way Molly, and all the other females, were acting in the presence of this man. Finding him none too entertaining, she decided to follow the kids out of the throng.  
  
"Not mesmerized by the great Lockhart?" came the teasing question in her ear. Willow spun around, going a tint of red when she saw Charlie Weasley behind her.  
  
"Never heard of him," she confided in the man. "And I'm not too impressed with what I see. He's a bit-"  
  
"Pompous?" Charlie filled in for her. Willow laughed, nodding her head as Charlie helped guide her out of the crowd of female admirers.  
  
"It's kind of funny," she mused. "With all this attention, you would think he's Elvis or something?"  
  
"Who's Elvis?" Charlie asked innocently. Willow turned shocked eyes onto her companion.  
  
"You don't know who Elvis is?" she asked incredulously. The man blushed under her gaze, eyes on the floor.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Well, I don't know," the redhead mused, instantly sorry for embarrassing him. "I guess he is a more Muggle phenomena."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He was the King of Rock and Roll," Willow explained. Charlie frowned.  
  
"I've never heard of Rock and Roll," he shrugged. "Where is it?"  
  
"It's not a place," Willow laughed. "It's a type of music."  
  
"Muggle music?" Charlie asked, his face screwing up with distaste.  
  
"Yep," Willow giggled. "You guys are really separated from the Muggle world aren't you?"  
  
"My job focuses on keeping Muggles away from dragons," Charlie revealed, sidestepping an overzealous fan of Lockhart who was pushing her way to the front. "I spend much more time with the dragons than I do with the Muggles."  
  
"Oh well, it's all right," Willow waved off. "Though I suppose all my quips of a pop culture reference would be lost on you."  
  
"Definitely," Charlie laughed. "But I'm sure you're in the same boat if I go on about Quidditch."  
  
"What is that by the way?" Willow pounced. "I heard Harry talking about it, but I wasn't really paying attention. Is it like some sort of cult or something?"  
  
"Well, I suppose it depends on how you look at it," Charlie laughed. "But Quidditch is a sport . . ."  
  
Willow frowned as the man trailed off, following his hardened gaze to the front of the shop. An impressive man stood there, cloaked in black. His hair was this astonishing white colour, reaching down to about his shoulder blades. He radiated a sort of power and fierceness that made her blood run cold.  
  
And he was standing right in front of Dawn.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn had decided that Lockhart wasn't that impressive and should really learn something about shutting up. He just went on and on, shoving books this way and that, and smiling broadly for the females when he couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. Well, none of much he said was intelligent, so not much of a loss.  
  
Harry had gladly dropped his newly acquired books into the waiting hands of Molly Weasley. He joined Ron and Dawn behind her, sending them a harried look.  
  
"Let's go get some books that might actually be useful," he suggested. Dawn nodded, hand going to rest on Harry's back as the three of them made their way out of the crowd.  
  
"Well, there you are," came voice just outside the crowd. "I'd seen Harry, but was wondering what had happened to Ron."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron declared in joy, pulling a slender brunette in for a hug. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Good," the brunette, Hermione, enthused. "I got all my reading done."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"All she ever does is studies," he whispered to Dawn. The girl giggled, thinking of Willow immediately. This Hermione sounded like a younger version of the intelligent redhead.  
  
"What was that now Harry?" Hermione turned her gaze on the two of them, eyes flickering with curiosity as she beheld Dawn. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, I'm Dawn," Dawn offered, stepping forward to shake her hand.  
  
"I'm Hermione," the brunette returned with a warm smile. "Are you the American everyone said was coming to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry chastised his friend.  
  
"What?" the brunette looked a bit perplexed. "Isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah I am," Dawn answered quickly. "I didn't know that everyone knew I was coming."  
  
"Well, secrets aren't well kept at Hogwarts," Hermione grinned. "Especially not if the Twins know about it."  
  
"They bloody told everyone didn't they?" Ron shook his head, turning to frown at his older brothers. The twins were oblivious to his stare, hunched over some display at the back. Dawn felt a grin split her face. They couldn't be up to much good.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?"  
  
The voice, lined with such venom and distaste, turned Dawn's head immediately. A handsome young man, about her age, stood before them. He had slicked back blond hair and cool blue eyes. There was something almost sinister about him, rivalling with the childishness she saw in his sneer.  
  
"The Muggle Witch and her followers," the boy continued to sneer. "Potter, Weasley, I see your little group has gathered once more. And with a new addition."  
  
Dawn frowned when the boy turned his sneer on her. She had half a mind to knock the boy on his ass just for his sneer. It made her very angry for some reason.  
  
"Go away Draco," Harry jumped in quickly, stepping in front of Dawn protectively. The boy, Draco, sneered some more.  
  
"Oh, got yourself a girlfriend now?" he taunted Harry.  
  
"Why?" Dawn interjected. "Jealous you can't get one of your own?"  
  
"His father would probably have to buy him one," Hermione jumped in as well, smirking at the anger that flashed across Draco's face.  
  
"You little-"  
  
"He's really not that appealing is he?" Ginny had joined in on the fun. The three girls looked appraisingly at the boy, Dawn giggling as he squirmed.  
  
"Nope, not anything much to offer," she finally concluded. "Not with that much of an inflated head."  
  
"It does take away from everything else doesn't it?" Hermione continued. Ron and Harry were chuckling as Draco slowly went an angry red.  
  
"What would you know?" he snarled at Hermione. "Nothing more than a pathetic Muggle born."  
  
"And you were dropped from the heavens?" Dawn sneered. "What makes you so special?"  
  
"I believe that would be my blood," a new voice interrupted. Dawn started, looking up at the tall man who had interrupted their teasing of Draco. He had the same colouring of Draco, even had the same sneer. Draco puffed up at the arrival of the man, smirking at his enemies smugly.  
  
"Who are you?" Dawn asked boldly, squeaking in protest when Ron pulled her back from the man. The man just sneered once more, looking down his nose at the group.  
  
"I'm Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father."  
  
Harry's eyes had widened in shock, as had Hermione's. Dawn just shrugged, not seeing much importance in that statement.  
  
"What's the big deal?" she hissed at Ron. Ron didn't reply, only squeezed her arm tighter. Lucius turned his sneer on Ron, taking in the boy's appearance with distaste.  
  
"Another Weasley," he scoffed, eyes going to Ginny at her brother's side as well. "I recognize the unkempt hair, empty eyes, and ragged apparel. By Merlin, how many more could those two have?"  
  
Dawn was getting angrier by the second. This guy was such a jerk. She was filled with relief when she saw Ron's father join them.  
  
"Lucius," he started off tightly. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Lucius just sneered wider, snaking out a hand to grab the books Ginny was carrying.  
  
"Secondhand," he scoffed, eyes raking over the books. He tossed them back in Ginny's cauldron with contempt on his face. "Really Weasley."  
  
"Leave my family alone," was the reply.  
  
"I second that," another male voice added to the mix. Bill and Charlie stood next to their father, glaring at the two Malfoys in front. Dawn's heart lightened when she saw Willow move up next to Charlie, glaring at the tall man as well. Lucius just smirked, ordered his son to follow him and was gone in a whoosh of cloak. The group was silent after his departure, the male Weasleys glaring at the front door with much hate in their eyes.  
  
Dawn snorted, breaking the silence as she turned to Harry with a question.  
  
"What is up his ass?"  
  
***** 


	6. Part Six

Title: Dance Upon My Fingertips  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.  
  
Category: HP/BTVS crossover (Yeah, I'm going to attempt one)  
  
Pairings: Willow/Charlie Weasley, Hermione/Draco, Harry/Dawn, Ron/?  
  
Spoilers: Season Five, the Gift for BTVS. CoS movie for HP.  
  
Notes: Harry and the chaps get upgraded to fourteen for this fic. But otherwise, nothing is changed. For BTVS, no Willow/Tara relationship.  
  
Summary: I decided to try one! After Buffy's death, Dawn and Willow have to move on . . .  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all the people who reviewed so far. It's really encouraging, and helpful since this is my first endeavour into the HP world. I apologize humbly for the floom/floo mistake. I could have sworn it was floom from what I saw in the movie, must have been those adorable English accents messing me up. But have no fear, I now have access to the books and promise to look things up before I write them.  
  
As well, since most people approve of these pairings, I'm keeping them. Sorry to those who wanted them changed. But on the bright side, as soon as I finish this one, I might write another with different pairings.  
  
So again, thank you all and keep the feedback coming. I appreciate all of it, criticism and all, it's really helping with my writing.  
  
Part Six  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
Willow looked up, flashing Charlie a tense smile before she went back to her luggage.  
  
"That would be an understatement," she answered, frowning as she shifted through her wardrobe. "I mean, I know I'm capable of being an assistant librarian. After all, I practically ran the one at high school with Giles. The library is no problem."  
  
"So what is?" Charlie asked, standing next to her and helping her fold clothes for packing. Willow flushed at his closeness, deciding not to let spill the crush she had. That was a big reason for the tension the witch felt, but only one of many.  
  
"Well, maybe it's the people," Willow shrugged, trying her best not to sneak glances at the man next to her. "I know that they're mostly friendly, with the exception of this Snape person I hear so much of."  
  
Charlie sniggered at the mention of the Potions Master.  
  
"I bet you get the most of that from Ron and Harry," he surmised, helping her zip up a suitcase. "Those two really don't like Snape."  
  
"From what I hear, Snape doesn't like them all that much either," Willow giggled. "But that's beside the point. I mean, they're all like professional witches and wizards. I'm this girl from some hick town in Southern California who's been dabbling like a child for a few years. All the other teachers are like all accomplished magic people, and me? I'm just a witch who's lucky if her spells ever go right."  
  
"From what I hear, they go right an awful lot," Charlie winked at her. "Mr. Giles has been ranting about your skills since he came back to England. But then, he might have not told the whole truth."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Well, he also went on about how pretty you were," Charlie winked at her. "But he didn't nearly do you justice."  
  
Willow went as red as her hair, eyes dropping to the floor as she rushed to fill her bags.  
  
"And besides, I think you'll do fine," Charlie continued. "You're serious enough for McGonagall, charming enough for Dumbledore, and efficient enough for Snape to leave you alone."  
  
"Well, that's encouraging," Willow giggled. "Everyone will like me and there's a good chance Snape will tolerate me. This guy doesn't sound like all that pleasant."  
  
"If you're Slytherin, then he can be very pleasant," Charlie shrugged. "But as for the others, well, it's not that Snape hates any one above the other. He dislikes students on an equal level."  
  
"Not made for the teaching profession," Willow mused, stopping to think about it. "That kind of reminds me of Snyder. I hope Snape isn't as much of a troll."  
  
"You had a troll as a teacher?" Charlie looked shocked. "But how-I thought you were raised in the Muggle-"  
  
"Not literally!" the redhead laughed, slapping him lightly on the chest with a large grin on her face. "Snyder was just unpleasant, like this Snape guy. Only we know he had it in for our group. He made it some sort of public announcement on more than one occasion. If there was something amiss, he came running towards us with detention and threats of suspension."  
  
"That sounds a bit like Snape," Charlie consented. "But Snape is a professional. And a wonderful Potions Master. Though he'd probably rather be the DADA teacher, but Dumbledore won't let him."  
  
"Why not?" Willow asked absently, closing the last of her luggage.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Charlie shrugged. "Maybe because Snape is too far into the dark arts for him. That the last of them?"  
  
Willow blinked, looking around her room.  
  
"Yep," she affirmed with a nervous laugh. "All done. No more delays or distractions left."  
  
"You'll do great," Charlie assured her. Willow grimaced, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"You seem to have a lot of confidence for someone who just met me," she grumbled. Charlie laughed.  
  
"Well, maybe I'm an excellent judge of character."  
  
"Maybe?" Willow arched an eyebrow at him. "You know, if you were trying to reassure me, you should have said you were definitely a good judge of character."  
  
"Too late to take it back?" Charlie asked good-naturedly.  
  
"Yes," Willow sniffed. "But I'll let it slide. But just this once."  
  
"Why, thank you my lady."  
  
Willow giggled as Charlie bowed low, raising his head to toss her a wink.  
  
"So, where are you off to now?" she asked, settling down on the corner of the bed loaned to her by the Weasleys.  
  
"Back to Romania," Charlie shrugged. "Plenty of dragons to study there."  
  
"Dragons," Willow murmured with a faraway look to her eyes. "I'd love to see a dragon. They must be magnificent to look at."  
  
"Well," Charlie gave her a small smile. "Maybe I could take you to see one sometime. Drop in at Hogwarts and whisk you off one day. If you would like."  
  
Willow smiled back at him, another blush tainting her cheeks.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
*****  
  
"I still say I should have gotten two."  
  
Harry chuckled at the look on Dawn's face. The youngest Summers girl was pouting some awful as she looked at Hedwig in her cage.  
  
"Two might be a bit excessive," he teased her. "I don't think any witch needs two familiars."  
  
"Well, two times the luck would be good for me," Dawn returned, briefly sticking her tongue out at the boy. He just laughed again, easing a finger through the bars of Hedwig's cage to stroke some of the owl's feathers. Dawn watched a bit jealously, turning her frown towards where Giles stood with the Weasley parents.  
  
"He should have let me get two," the girl muttered again. "How did he expect me to choose between a cute kitty and a cute birdie?"  
  
Ron gave a laugh as he came to rest his trolley next to Dawn's.  
  
"At least you got a new one," he chided her. "I've still got old Scabbers."  
  
"I think he's cute," Dawn volunteered, snaking a finger out to tickle the rat's chin. "If not overly sleepy."  
  
"You've said that about every familiar you've encountered," Harry laughed. "I think you just have a soft spot for furry animals."  
  
"So what?" Dawn countered. "It's not a bad thing."  
  
"It is when it makes you want like a million familiars," Ron needled.  
  
"Not a million," Dawn whimpered. "Like only two or three."  
  
"One is enough," Willow chirped, coming up behind the three teenagers. "And besides, it's time to go. Get all your stuff together."  
  
And with that, the redhead was off, talking to the other adults in front of platform nine. Dawn watched her go with a bit of a sour expression.  
  
"She's always bursting my bubble," the little girl mumbled. Harry and Ron just laughed again, quieting as all the Weasleys gathered in front of the barrier.  
  
"Let's go," Molly ordered. "Enough dwaddling. Willow, you and Mr. Giles first."  
  
Willow flashed Dawn one more smile before running through the barrier with Giles in tow. Percy was next, walking rather matter-of-factly through the barrier. Fred and Percy next, with Mr. Weasley right behind them. Molly went with Ginny, motioning for the others to follow behind her.  
  
Dawn looked expectantly at the boys next to her. Harry took a deep breath, starting off in a light jog as he made for the barrier. Ron followed, and soon both were running headfirst for platform nine and three quarters.  
  
Only to meet a solid wall in its place. Dawn, who had been following skittered to a stop before colliding with the boys. She looked at them, sprawled on the floor with their things all around them, and couldn't help the giggle that left her lips. She waved away the guard.  
  
"Boys," she stated with a roll of her eyes. Both boys glared at up her, scrambling to their feet. Harry looked up at the clock.  
  
"The train's left," he moaned.  
  
"What do we do now?" Dawn asked in worry, watching Ron poke the closed barrier with his finger.  
  
"If we can't get in, Mum and Dad can't get out," he exclaimed.  
  
"Again, what do we do?" Dawn squeaked, a fear coming over her now. "I can't be left behind. I'm supposed to get sorted with the first years!"  
  
"The car!" Ron shouted, pulling on his friends' arms. "We can use the car."  
  
Harry nodded, gathering his thing together quickly. Dawn looked a bit hesitant, biting her lip as she looked at Ron.  
  
"Do you know how to drive?"  
  
Ron shrugged, tugging on her trolley as they made for the exit.  
  
"We're about to find out."  
  
***** 


	7. Part Seven

Title: Dance Upon My Fingertips  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.  
  
Category: HP/BTVS crossover (Yeah, I'm going to attempt one)  
  
Pairings: Willow/Charlie Weasley, Hermione/Draco, Harry/Dawn, Ron/?  
  
Spoilers: Season Five, the Gift for BTVS. CoS movie for HP.  
  
Notes: Harry and the chaps get upgraded to fourteen for this fic. But otherwise, nothing is changed. For BTVS, no Willow/Tara relationship.  
  
Summary: I decided to try one! After Buffy's death, Dawn and Willow have to move on . . .  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all the people who reviewed so far. It's really encouraging, and helpful since this is my first endeavour into the HP world. I apologize humbly for the floom/floo mistake. I could have sworn it was floom from what I saw in the movie, must have been those adorable English accents messing me up. But have no fear, I now have access to the books and promise to look things up before I write them.  
  
As well, since most people approve of these pairings, I'm keeping them. Sorry to those who wanted them changed. But on the bright side, as soon as I finish this one, I might write another with different pairings.  
  
So again, thank you all and keep the feedback coming. I appreciate all of it, criticism and all, it's really helping with my writing.  
  
Part Seven  
  
"But where is she?!"  
  
Giles sighed, swallowing his own fears for a second before turning to face Willow.  
  
"Willow, you need to get on the train," he informed the redhead evenly.  
  
"But Dawn!" she wailed, eyes frantically flickering over the platform. Molly stood with Arthur, wringing her hands as she stalked in front of the closed barrier. The barrier that had closed right after Molly entered it. The barrier that had stranded Ron, Harry, and Dawn in the Muggle World while they were all on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
"I will see to Dawn," Giles's voice interrupted her thoughts, the Englishman pushing her further into the train. "You need to get to Hogwarts with the other students. I will find Dawn and get her there myself."  
  
"But-"  
  
"On the train Willow," his voice brooked no room for argument. The redhead sighed, worried eyes still on the platform.  
  
"You can sit with me Miss Rosenburg," came the polite offer from her elbow. Willow turned, shooting Hermione Granger a frazzled smile. She felt Giles nudging her once more, while the conductor was pulling her into the train.  
  
"Really miss, we must push off."  
  
Willow swallowed a frustrated shriek, shooting Giles a glare.  
  
"You find her Giles," she instructed the older man.  
  
"I will," he promised. "I swear it."  
  
Willow shook her head, following Hermione further into the train. Once they reached the compartment Hermione had claimed, the redhead all but sank into the seats. Her eyes were glazed with a blind panic, her chest heaving with gasps.  
  
"I lost Dawn," she muttered absently to herself. "I promised Buffy I would take care of her and everything, and I lost her. I had her for all of four months and I lost her. Buffy had her for much longer and she didn't lose her! I can't believe this!"  
  
"It'll be okay," Hermione soothed the newest faculty member. "Harry is really bright and resourceful, and Ron . . . well he's good at following Harry's orders."  
  
"That doesn't help!" Willow wailed. "They're three fourteen years stranded in London on their own. They must be so frightened!"  
  
*****  
  
"Here you go Selena. You can hang here and don't worry too much about the school year. We're bound to be dead before we get there."  
  
"Would you stop saying discouraging things to your cat?"  
  
Dawn turned a frown to the front seat, glaring at Ron, the driver. Her fingers remained petting her new cat Selena, the black kitten purring as the girl stroked her fur. Every now and then Hedwig let out a shrill, prompting the girl to pet her as well. Both animals seemed to be vying for her attention, but she barely noticed. No Dawn was more focused on Ron right now.  
  
"We were seen like ten times," she pointed out. "If we don't die from your driving, I'm pretty sure there's a legion of wizards waiting to kill us at the school."  
  
"Well, so much for thinking positively," Harry muttered from the passenger seat. He flicked a curious glance over to Ron, green eyes crinkling with worry.  
  
"Can you see the train?" he asked nervously. Ron exchanged a slightly worried look with his best friend, shooting a look to the clouds around them.  
  
"I guess we can go down and look," he suggested.  
  
"Make sure that invisibility thingy is on!" Dawn cautioned. "Do not want a repeat of what happened in the parking lot."  
  
"I know," Ron huffed. "I'm not a complete dolt."  
  
"So only partly?" Dawn returned innocently. Harry swallowed his laughter at the sight of Ron's reddening face.  
  
"Come on you two," he chuckled. "Enough already. Dawn, we had no other choice. And Ron is doing much better now."  
  
"Fine," the girl agreed. "But I reserve the right to laugh in your faces when this all blows up."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, lowering the car gently through the clouds. Soon they were travelling along the railway track, Dawn and Harry straining in their seats to catch a glimpse of the train.  
  
"Okay, we found the track," Dawn murmured, looking out the front mirror. "Where's the train?"  
  
There was a silence in the car as all three tried to spot any sign of the Hogwarts Express. Very faintly, Dawn thought she heard the sound of whistling.  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" she asked, frowning as she tried to locate the source of the sound.  
  
"Yeah, we must be close," Ron surmised, beaming with pride. Harry smiled too, clapping his friend on the back.  
  
"Uh, guys . . ."  
  
"Well done Ron," Harry congratulated his friend, not really hearing Dawn's stammer from behind. "We'll be at the school in no time."  
  
"Guys-"  
  
"Maybe a little late," Ron guessed, adjusting his mirrors again. "But shouldn't be too-"  
  
"Guys, it's behind us!"  
  
That shriek got their attention. Ron's eyes went to his rearview mirror as Harry swivelled in his seat to look behind them. And sure enough, there it was, Hogwarts Express in all its glory. Right behind them, just like Dawn said. Right behind them, going way faster than they were.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted in alarm. Ron gave a shout of surprise, twisting the wheel frantically to get off the track. And that was only the beginning of what went wrong. The car spun in the air, tossing all three companions about. Harry hit the car door so many times that it burst open. And the Boy Who Lived fell out the open door.  
  
Harry cried out, latching onto the handle of the door. He swung in the air for a few seconds, barely hearing his own shouts of fear.  
  
"Hold on Harry!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Harry!" Dawn yelled, leaping over the front seat to fall next to Ron. The girl dove across the seat, grappling at the hands of the periled boy. She grasped his hand, ignoring Ron's shout of moving her legs. Dawn just held on for dear life, hoisting Harry up back onto his seat. The boy fell against her as he reentered the car, pressing against the seat as Dawn scrambled to shut the door.  
  
Finally safe again, the three teens fell back in their seats in relief. Dawn shook her head, tossing Harry a disbelieving look.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly. Harry nodded a few times, absently fixing his glasses as he stared out the front window.  
  
"Thanks to you," he stuttered. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem," she returned, tone still breathless. She turned to Ron, nudging the driver with her elbow.  
  
"You okay too?" she asked. He nodded jerkily, hands gripping the wheel tightly. His knuckles were as white as his face, making Dawn a bit uneasy.  
  
"Maybe we should pull over," she suggested. Harry laughed nervously at that.  
  
"Where?" he asked her. "By that bunch of clouds, or that one?"  
  
She huffed, scrunching up her nose in defeat.  
  
"Fine, but he better pull himself together," she muttered, pointing to Ron. "I never thought I would see the day that I would prefer driving with Cordelia, but congratulations Ron. You have made that happened."  
  
"Shut up," Ron muttered, not sure what she meant but knew it had to be some sort of commentary on his driving. And not a good one at that.  
  
"Stop it," Harry ordered listlessly. "Ron, straight on to Hogwarts. And no more fights, please? I've had my fill for the day."  
  
Dawn and Ron nodded grudgingly, both worried for their friend. Dawn stretched out a hand, giving Harry's a squeeze before scrambling back to the animals. Ron smirked at the look on Harry's face after that, but said nothing. They drove on in silence until they reached the castle.  
  
And that's when more things went wrong.  
  
***** 


	8. Part Eight

Title: Dance Upon My Fingertips  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.  
  
Category: HP/BTVS crossover (Yeah, I'm going to attempt one)  
  
Pairings: Willow/Charlie Weasley, Hermione/Draco, Harry/Dawn, Ron/?  
  
Spoilers: Season Five, the Gift for BTVS. CoS movie for HP.  
  
Notes: Harry and the chaps get upgraded to fourteen for this fic. But otherwise, nothing is changed. For BTVS, no Willow/Tara relationship.  
  
Summary: I decided to try one! After Buffy's death, Dawn and Willow have to move on . . .  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all the people who reviewed so far. Sorry about all the time between posts. Crazy family, they just refuse to leave me alone.  
  
Part Eight  
  
"It'll be all right."  
  
Willow sighed, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. Hermione looked up worriedly at the woman, biting her own lip as her eyes went to doors. The students had arrived safely at Hogwarts and were now all milling around in the Great Hall. The first years had been taken off to prepare for the Sorting. And Ron, Harry, and Dawn were yet to be heard of.  
  
"I wish I could believe you," the redhead sighed again, looking around her. "I just wish that you guys had phones here. I want to reach Giles. Owls are cute, but not fast enough for me."  
  
"It'll be okay," Hermione pressed. "Those three are very smart and resourceful. They'd have the common sense to just wait for an adult to come get them."  
  
Willow just stared at the little girl in front of her.  
  
"You honestly believe that?" she asked her incredulously.  
  
"No," Hermione admitted under Willow's gaze. "But I was just trying to make you feel better."  
  
"Thanks," Willow offered with a small smile. "But not helping. Nothing will help until I get Dawn here safely."  
  
"They're fine," Hermione insisted. "I know that."  
  
Willow just smiled again, patting Hermione on the shoulder before making her way to the teachers' table. The feast would begin soon, and the new assistant librarian wasn't supposed to eat with the students. At least, that's what Professor McGonagall told her. Willow thought it was a silly rule. After all, Willow wasn't much older than most of the students. She figured she had much more in common with them than she did with any of the faculty.  
  
Not that they weren't a nice bunch on their own. They were, if not really odd. She liked Professor Dumbledore immediately. He reminded of her of Giles, but a bit more laid back than Giles had ever been. And he always had this mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes that made her want to laugh. You know, if she wasn't so busy being worried about Dawn.  
  
Professor McGonagall seemed strict, but pleasant. She had a nice demeanour for the most part, giving off an almost motherly vibe. Professor Flitwick was absolutely charming. Hagrid was a gentle giant with such a kind heart it made Willow kind of teary. In fact, the whole faculty was very pleasant, with two very key exceptions. Snape, the Potions Master, and Lockhart, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Snape was unnecessarily cold and quiet. Willow didn't like the way that he obviously favoured the Slytherin house over all others, something she had already seen in her time at Hogwarts. But he seemed professional enough, so she didn't think he would be much of a problem. Lockhart was another story completely, one she didn't feel like dwelling on. The Sorting was going to start soon and the redheaded witch needed to be seated. Even though she'd rather be out doing something to find the three missing students.  
  
Facing the table, Willow saw she only had two options. Sit by Professor Snape, or sit by Gilderoy Lockhart. The blond man flashed her one of his plastic smiles. Willow gave him a smirk back before settling down next to Snape.  
  
That Lockhart man was a nuisance. Upon her arrival at the school, he had badgered her endlessly. Assured her that the kids would be okay, not too worry with such a magnificant wizard such as himself around. Willow had the supreme joy of deflating his head a bit when he asked her if she had read his books. Willow had given him an innocent look and told him quite happily that she had never heard of him before. And that she was likely to have lived a long and happy life if she never had the misfortune of meeting him.  
  
That had shut up him quite suddenly and Willow had been left in five minutes of peace with her worry. And then he tried to get on her good side, throwing quotes from his books at her. Luckily Professor Dumbledore had interfered just before the redhead lost her cool on the arrogant man. He had dragged Lockhart off, throwing Willow a sympathetic look over his shoulder.  
  
Snape gave her a sideways glance as she sat down. No doubt he was curious about the wandless witch the faculty had been talking about. Willow was quite the sensation at the school. There was a lot of questions surrounding her position there, most of them about why she wasn't teaching a class of her own. Surely a wandless witch who had taken on a hell god had something to offer the students in way of knowledge. But the problem arose again from her wandlessness. Willow couldn't teach these kids, dependent on their wands, anything as she didn't know how to use her own. Maybe once Professor McGonagall had given her a couple of lessons, but not quite yet.  
  
Willow ignored both Snape and Lockhart, absently toying with her napkin as she looked the crowd over. Her eyes went to the Gryffindor table, noting Hermione sitting amongst the other Weasley children. You know, the ones that had made it on the train, minus Ginny. Ginny was in another room with the first years, preparing for the Sorting. Willow was looking forward to the ceremony. Giles had explained it to her beforehand and it sounded interesting. But she couldn't focus on it much right now.  
  
She needed to know that Dawn was okay. She needed that more than anything right now. Willow just wished she knew where the girl was.  
  
*****  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
Harry grinned at the awe in Dawn's voice. He turned his head, having to brush her hair out of his face as he did so. Dawn was leaning over the seat, wide eyes focused on the front window. Her face was very close to his, oh so very close.  
  
He felt a flush start up his neck, turning his face to the front so Dawn wouldn't see. Ron saw, and that was bad enough. But Dawn, she was too focused on the sight of the coming castle to pay too much attention to the boys.  
  
Her eyes swept over the dark figure, grinning as she took in the towers. This place was so cool. She leaned forward some more, smile widening. She was going to have so much fun this year.  
  
The car sputtered, jolting in mid air. Dawn gave a shocked squeak before tumbling headfirst into the front seat. Harry gave a cry of shock, helping Dawn sit upright as Ron fought for control of the car.  
  
"Ron!" Dawn cried accusingly as soon as she was upright again.  
  
"Not my fault!" the redheaded boy was quick to deny, wrestling with the car. "The car's had it! We're going to crash!"  
  
"Land the damn thing!" Harry shouted, gripping the dashboard as another shake rocked the car. Dawn gave a scream, slamming into Harry and then Ron as the car floundered about in the air. Ron gripped the steering wheel hard, yanking it straight. He grit his teeth, entire body tense over the fight for control of the car.  
  
"Look out!" Harry cried out suddenly. "The tree-"  
  
But it was too late. The car went tumbling downwards, all three inhabitants screaming their lungs out as they crashed into the large tree in the yard of the school. Branches smacked up against the car's body, shaking it about violently until they finally came to a stop. All three teenagers sat still for a moment, staring forward in shock.  
  
"Well," Ron began shakily. "That wasn't so bad."  
  
Dawn nodded numbly, pursing her lips together to contain the remaining screams she had. Harry just looked incredulously at his friend, and then at the ground. He wondered how they could get down safely.  
  
The attack was unexpected. The first branch came flying through the rear window, sending shards of glass flying over the teens' heads. Dawn screamed again, continuously as another branch slammed into the passenger door. She turned sideways, arms clutching frantically at Harry while she screamed. Harry held her back tightly, adding his own yells as the tree continued to assault him.  
  
"Ron!" he cried. "Get us out of this tree!"  
  
Ron gulped audibly, ducking as a branch came through his window. He flailed, hands hitting the wheel and gear shift many times. Finally he got the car into the right gear, slamming his foot down on the gas. The car went flying out of the tree, landing with a bump on the ground. The car shook with the force of the impact, causing the teens to slam into each other some more.  
  
"Forward! Forward!" Harry urged, twisting in his seat to glance at the angry tree behind him. The Whomping Willow was rearing up for another assault. Panic seized his heart and he shouted frantically at Ron.  
  
"Move!"  
  
Dawn was stuck in an endless scream. Her throat was hurting from screaming so much, but she couldn't stop herself. She buried herself in Harry's chest, squeezing her eyes shut. Ron hit the gas again, sending the car streaking forward. The tree bent over, slamming into the ground again, dirt going flying up all around them.  
  
A safe distance from the angry tree, the car came to a halt. Dawn slowly raised her head, wide eyes finding Harry's.  
  
"Is it over?" she asked tentatively.  
  
It wasn't. The car doors flew open suddenly. The teens had only a second of confusion before they were tossed bodily out of the vehicle. Dawn scrambled to her feet just in time to catch Selena as she was tossed from the car. Their trunks and other luggage came flying out too, Hedwig screeching as her cage was tossed from the backseat. Then the car doors slammed shut, and the car drove away.  
  
All three looked at each other for a second before taking off after the car. They followed it for a bit, stopping when they saw it disappear into the forest.  
  
"My Dad is going to kill me," Ron moaned, watching the car's lights faded away.  
  
"Willow is going to kill me," Dawn added with a sigh. Harry tossed his friends sympathetic looks.  
  
"Well, if it makes you two feel any better, someone's probably going to try and kill me before the year's out. I seem to have a bit of a target on my back."  
  
Dawn snorted.  
  
"Been there, done that."  
  
***** 


	9. Part Nine

Title: Dance Upon My Fingertips  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.  
  
Category: HP/BTVS crossover (Yeah, I'm going to attempt one)  
  
Pairings: Willow/Charlie Weasley, Hermione/Draco, Harry/Dawn, Ron/?  
  
Spoilers: Season Five, the Gift for BTVS. CoS movie for HP.  
  
Notes: Harry and the chaps get upgraded to fourteen for this fic. But otherwise, nothing is changed. For BTVS, no Willow/Tara relationship.  
  
Summary: I decided to try one! After Buffy's death, Dawn and Willow have to move on . . .  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all the people who reviewed so far. Sorry about all the time between posts. Crazy family, they just refuse to leave me alone.  
  
Okay, I've had a few comments on how this story is going. And I know that following the book so closely would be stupid, because everyone's read it. So, I'm assuring you guys that I have some different things than the book planned. Mostly involving Willow. However, for the kids' end of things, the plot will follow the book very closely. And you're going to see that continue for the next few parts until I can get everything set up.  
  
So thanks again for reviewing and I'll try to get more parts out faster.  
  
Part Nine  
  
"Seven Muggles!"  
  
Dawn flinched as the shout blasted over her. She opened one eye, looking quite nervously at the enraged figure of Professor Snape in his desk. A quick glance at Harry and Ron told her that they were just as scared as she was.  
  
"You were seen by seven Muggles!" Snape continued to roar. "In a flying car! Have you no sense? This is the most irresponsible thing I have seen in my life! You're lucky if you don't get expelled!"  
  
"Expelled?" Dawn squeaked in fear. How could she get expelled? She hadn't even started yet. Willow was so going to kill her.  
  
"Yes," Snape nodded, glaring fiercely at the girl. "And consider yourself very fortunate that you are not in my house, otherwise I'd have expelled you on sight!"  
  
Dawn felt her fear choking her. She wasn't in a house yet. If she got put in his, well, she was as good as gone.  
  
"However, since you boys are Gryffindor, I will leave Professor McGonagall to deal with you," Snape snarled, sneering at Dawn. "And as for you, well, you'll just have to see if your luck holds for the night."  
  
Dawn was pretty sure her heart was going to stop. Only the sound of the door opening saved her from bursting into tears. She heard the soft exclamation and running of feet, knowing Willow had been called.  
  
"Oh Dawnie!" Willow exclaimed in relief, wrapping the girl in a hug. "I was so worried. About you two as well."  
  
The boys found themselves enwrapped in a hug as well. Ron was blushing, awkwardly patting Willow's back while Harry gave himself a small smile. It was nice to have someone worry about you, and to comfort you. He could see over Willow's shoulder that Snape looked disgusted with her display of emotions. Probably planning on adding Willow to his list of people he wanted to torment.  
  
Willow eventually pulled back, smiling briefly at all three. Harry and Ron smiled back while Dawn just bit her lip. She grapsed at Harry's hand and waited.  
  
"HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!"  
  
The shout caused everyone to jump. Snape recovered from his disgust, interest now evident on his face as Willow continued to yell at the teenagers.  
  
"I can't believe you would do something like this!" she declared, green eyes flashing dangerously. "I ought to kick all your asses for what you put me, Giles, and the Weasleys through! Hadn't you the common sense to just wait for one of the adults to make it back to you? What were you thinking?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" she cut Ron off. "Ron, your Mom told me that she would deal with you herself. But Harry and Dawn, well, I've been asked to deal with both of you. And the two of you are so grounded!"  
  
"Grounded?" Ron repeated, frowning at the sullen faces of his friends. "What's that mean?"  
  
"It means she's confining us to our rooms for an undetermined amount of time," Dawn replied sulkily.  
  
"Darn tootin' I am," Willow nodded, eyes losing some of their fire. "And that's on top of whatever Professor McGonagall has in store for you two. Right now, I've been told to bring you to the Great Hall. The Sorting is almost over, and Dawn you have to get sorted before the night is out. And you two, well, just march!"  
  
All three teens jumped to attention, filing out of the room in single file. Willow watched them with a stern eye, turning back to Professor Snape.  
  
"Are you coming Professor?" she asked in a lighter tone than before. Snape was a bit shocked at her display of outrage, nodding only numbly before following her and the children back to the Hall.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn didn't like this whole sorting thing. Here she was, already grounded and on the brink of expulsion, being forced to stand up in front of the school like a fool. Professor McGonagall stood in front of her, frowning severely at her. No doubt she had heard of the circumstances of Dawn's arrival at the school, and was probably not too happy with the new student. Still, Dawn prayed to God she was put in McGonagall's house instead of Snape's.  
  
She was told to sit on a stool and she did so nervously. Her eyes swept over the crowd, picking out Harry, Ron, and Hermione pretty fast. The brunette was smiling encouragingly while the boys were still moping about their punishment. Fred and George waved wildly at her while Ginny looked on curiously. Moving her eyes to the left, she saw the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was standing up, sneering in her direction. Oh, she so did not like that boy.  
  
The hat was plopped down on her head during her brief reverie. Dawn started when she felt the thing start to move.  
  
"Well, well, what to do?"  
  
Dawn was floored.  
  
"You talk!" she whispered dumbfoundedly at the hat.  
  
"Of course I talk," it laughed at her. "I'm the Sorting Hat. I have to pronounce your house, you know. Now, what do we have here. Slayer blood, most interesting. The Slayer is a creature of the dark, forced into that world at birth. It's in the blood, as you could say . . ."  
  
"Not Slytherin," Dawn pleaded, immediately seeing where the hat was going.  
  
"Why not?" it demanded of her. "You would fit in nicely. They couldn't even bother you about being Muggle born. You were never born, you were made. Of course, maybe you would like to keep that to yourself."  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Very well, but I still say you could do well in Slytherin. The darkness that follows you from the blood of a Slayer, well, that would make you easily adaptable to that environment."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Then again," the hat cut her off. "There is this business of the light in you. From your former existence no doubt. A very bright light, combatting with the darkness from the blood. Gives you a healthy balance within yourself. So, to follow the light or the dark?"  
  
"The light," Dawn replied immediately. "Besides, putting me in Slytherin would be a waste of your time. Snape is getting ready to expel me if I go there, and then all this work would have been for nothing."  
  
"Very well," the hat grumbled. "After all, the Slayer blood gives you more than the darkness. It gives you the power of a lion, I can see you have the heart of a lion, and from what I see in your memories, you do on occasion have the mouth of a lion. Very well, you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table erupted into cheers at the announcement. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the other Weasley children had jumped to their feet in celebration. Dawn heaved a little sigh of relief, taking the hat from her head and handing it back to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Detention," was all the woman had to say. Dawn nodded, gratefully taking the punishment as she turned on shaky legs to join her house. She slipped a quick glance to the table. Snape looked unhappy and Willow was flitting back and forth. Dawn knew the redhead was excited for her, but also resolved to be angry and disciplinatory towards her. Snape was just mad he didn't get to expel her or the boys for their actions.  
  
The only person who seemed at all happy was the old man at the front. Dawn took in the long white beard and robes and knew. This was Professor Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling in amusement as she sat down at her table, a small smile touching his lips. Dawn couldn't help but smile back before turning to her new housemates.  
  
*****  
  
Willow angrily flipped through Dawn's luggage, mumbling to herself as she did so. Nothing was damaged or missing, something the redhead was grateful for considering how the girl had arrived. She couldn't get over how irresponsible Dawn had been. You think that at least one of those three would have seen how taking the car would have been a bad idea. But no, they just all climbed in and nearly got themselves killed.  
  
Teenagers.  
  
Dawn was off with her roommates, getting ready for bed. Willow pulled the girl's school robes from her luggage, deciding to put them out for Dawn tomorrow. She gave them a little shake as she took them out, unprepared for the object that came flying out of them.  
  
Frowning, Willow dropped the robes on Dawn's bed and made for the object on the ground. It was a ring. She picked in up, sliding it onto her thumb unconsciously and staring at it. It was rather large, silver ring with a large red ruby in the middle. She felt a smile come to her face when she figured it out. This looked like one of Buffy's old school rings. The blonde had a ton from both LA and Sunnydale High.  
  
Willow got to her feet, the ring still on her thumb, as she sifted through the rest of Dawn's luggage. She discovered most of Buffy's accessories in them, shaking her head as she pulled all them out. Dawn had a habit of taking Buffy's things, especially now that Buffy was gone. Said it helped her keep her sister close.  
  
The redhead sighed, putting all things back into the suitcase and shutting it. She honestly didn't know what to expect nowadays. Yes, they were at this school and Dawn and her would be taken care of. But what did the future hold? Willow couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen, someone would come after them. All those years on the Hellmouth, and the terror of the last year, just made it hard for her to relax. She kept expecting something to happen. She kept waiting for the next vampire or demon to jump out and try to kill one of them. It made her tense and nervous.  
  
What she couldn't grasp was that all of that was over. They weren't in the direct line of fire anymore. They weren't targets, they weren't being hunted. They were now, in this place anyway, normal. They had nothing to worry about, nothing to fear, no apocalypse on the horizon or even hungry vamp in the near future. It was a strange feeling, something almost akin to . . . safe?  
  
She felt safe, which in itself was bizarre. She hadn't felt safe in over six years, not since she had learned about what went bump in the night. And what about Dawn? All that girl remembered was the panic and fear of the dark, that's all she had ever known. What would she make of this world with it's lack of anything remotely Sunnydale-ish?  
  
Willow sighed, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She was thinking far too much again. Things had changed, like she knew they would after Buffy died. Maybe she wasn't quite expecting this, but still, she had been expecting something. No point in moaning about it, this was her life now. And it wasn't unpleasant, it was very appealing. It just wasn't familiar.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the girls. Dawn flashed her a nervous smile before making her way over to the redhead.  
  
"Two weeks," Willow stated in greeting. "Other than classes, detention, and meals, you will not leave this room. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Willow," Dawn mumbled, hanging her head a bit. Willow nodded, absently kissing the top of Dawn's head as she made her way out of the room.  
  
"Goodnight girls."  
  
"Goodnight Miss Rosenburg," they chorused together. Willow waved tiredly before closing the door. The events of the day were catching up with the redhead and she was looking forward to falling into her bed. She needed to get some rest.  
  
After all, tomorrow was going to be a big day.  
  
***** 


	10. Part Ten

Title: Dance Upon My Fingertips  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.  
  
Category: HP/BTVS crossover (Yeah, I'm going to attempt one)  
  
Pairings: Willow/Charlie Weasley, Hermione/Draco, Harry/Dawn, Ron/?  
  
Spoilers: Season Five, the Gift for BTVS. CoS movie for HP.  
  
Notes: Harry and the chaps get upgraded to fourteen for this fic. But otherwise, nothing is changed. For BTVS, no Willow/Tara relationship.  
  
Summary: I decided to try one! After Buffy's death, Dawn and Willow have to move on . . .  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all the people who reviewed so far. Sorry about all the time between posts. Crazy family, they just refuse to leave me alone.  
  
Okay, I've had a few comments on how this story is going. And I know that following the book so closely would be stupid, because everyone's read it. So, I'm assuring you guys that I have some different things than the book planned. Mostly involving Willow. However, for the kids' end of things, the plot will follow the book very closely. And you're going to see that continue for the next few parts until I can get everything set up.  
  
So thanks again for reviewing and I'll try to get more parts out faster.  
  
Part Ten  
  
When the morning sunlight hit Willow's closed eyes, she grumbled with dissatisfaction. The night had passed too quickly, with very little rest to be had for the redhead. She was starting off as assistant librarian today, something she wasn't all that keen on anymore.  
  
Madame Prince, the actual librarian, seemed a bit put off by her appointment. Willow had only talked with her for a few seconds before noticing this. Even in her worried enduced state last night she had picked up on the possessiveness with which Madame Prince beheld her library. Willow only hoped that she wouldn't accidentally piss off her superior too much by stepping out of bounds. Of course, if she knew what constituted out of bounds for the librarian, then she would have felt a bit better about today.  
  
The redhead rolled over, not really looking forward to rising. Rest had eluded her last night, but dreams had not. In fact, they were the reason she had gotten no rest. They were absolutely horrible, filling her with so much dread that she was exhausted in the morning. She couldn't quite remember what they had been about, but she was guessing frogs or something. That had to be the only explanation for her state of high nerves. She just couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had accompanied her into sleep.  
  
Willow finally climbed out of bed, cursing when she stubbed her toe on the nighttable. She had to get it together. She honestly hated how nervous she could get about things sometimes. None of this was going to do her any good once she actually started. And it wasn't as if she wasn't qualified to do the damn job.  
  
It was just all the people involved, the ones who would be looking over her shoulder with every step. Madame Prince was one of them, and she couldn't help but feel a flash of fear when she thought of her superior. She just knew that she was going to get on her bad side somehow. The woman seemed far too strict and possessive about her books and the library.  
  
The only consolation she had was in Professor Dumbledore. He seemed to be a fair man, with a streak of michievousness in him. She figured that they would get along pretty well, which was the only thing to keep her from bolting right at this instance. Well, that and Dawn, she had to stay for Dawn. She had promised Buffy she would take care of Dawn, and she was going to live up to that promise. And even if this job turned out to be a total nightmare, she would grit her teeth and bare it. For Dawn.  
  
A thought hit her as she pulled her robes out of her luggage. She remembered when she packed everything at the Burrow, remembering how Charlie had come in to help. Charlie, what a better train of thought than she was currently on. A hope struck her as she remembered their last conversation. He said something about showing her a dragon in the future. She had that to look forward to, that and other possible visits from the handsome older Weasley.  
  
She gave a happy sigh, thoughts of Charlie lifting her spirits quite high. She was quick to finish dressing and brushing her teeth. She made her way to her mirror, intent on fixing her hair. She topped in front of the glass, looking at her reflection for the first time that morning.  
  
Willow gave a disgusted snort when she saw one side of her face was red and creased. She fingered the crease, tracing over the round imprint on her cheek. She frowned, rubbing her face until the crease vanished. How the hell had that gotten there?  
  
Her answer was reflected in the mirror, a sudden flash of light when the morning light hit it at the right angle. She stilled, frowning at the ring on her thumb. Then she remembered, she had found this in Dawn's things. One of Buffy's old rings. She had slipped it on last night before Dawn had returned from the bathroom with her roommates. She must have forgotten it was there and slept the night with it pressed into her face.  
  
Willow shook her head, dropping the ring into her pocket. She would remember to give it back to Dawn at some point today. She turned back to the mirror, angry to see that the redness on her cheek hadn't quite vanished like the creases. Unable to do anything about it, Willow just pulled her brush through her hair, leaving the red strands loose to fall about her shoulders. She put on the slightest bit of makeup, grabbed her wand from the nighttable, and made to exit her room.  
  
She was going to have to hurry if she didn't want to be late for breakfast.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn sat rather dejectedly on her bed later that day. It was the end of her first day at Hogwarts and she had spent the last few hours with Harry, helping Lockhart with his fanmail. She made a disgusted face as she remembered her detention, sourly noting that she would have to do it again tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after until two weeks were up. She thought she had been given the easy way out when McGonagall had informed them of their punishment. But now that she had been through it, Dawn really wished she had been assigned to polishing awards with Ron. At least the trophies and such would have been quiet. Lockhart just never learned to shut up.  
  
And to make matters worse, he was sucking up to her in order to get on Willow's good side. Apparently Lockhart hadn't taken the redhead's ignorance of his accomplishments lightly. He wanted to win over another fan, and it just wasn't working with his award winning smile alone. So he was turning to Dawn.  
  
At least she was a little better off than Harry. Lockhart seemed to think Harry was his own little protege or something. He was intent on training the boy on how to be a proper celebrity. It had been amusing at first to see the look on Harry's face when Lockhart went off on the subject. But now, she wasn't sure how long Harry would last until he hit the blow hard. If she didn't beat him to it, but she probably would. Dawn seemed to be more inclined towards violence than Harry. Must be in the blood.  
  
As she continued to think on Lockhart and his stupidity, she couldn't help but let her mind drift back to his muddled first lession. Their DADA teacher seemed less interested in teaching them actual defence from the dark arts than teaching them all about himself. His reading list consisted only of his own autobiographical accounts of things. And much to Dawn, Harry, and Ron's collective disgust, Hermione had already memorized those books. She seemed to be one of those unfortunate souls who found themselves in love with Lockhart. It was sickening really.  
  
Of course, Dawn wondered how Lockhart got the job in the first place. He was only using the position to plug his own books and exploits. And he was a complete moron. This morning he had let loose a cage full of blue fairies. He seemed to think it would be grand if the students could immobilize the creatures on their own. When they didn't, it had been amusing to see Lockhart fail himself in doing the task. Dawn would have enjoyed it more if she hadn't been fighting with a fairy over her wand. Luckily for everyone involved, Hermione had been able to immobilize the damn things. Dawn had looked up when the dust cleared and snorted when she saw Lockhart had fled. That man was a certifiable moron.  
  
Dinner had been fun, at least. She really liked sitting with her house and chatting it up with everyone around her. The only problem was the presence of the Slytherin house on the other side of them. They all seemed to be rather unpleasant people. Maybe it was a house requirement.  
  
And now, to end her rather long first day, Dawn was sitting in her room to complete her punishment from Willow. Grounded for two weeks, could things get any worse?  
  
"This is no fun, no fun, staring at the wall," Dawn started singing to herself, listlessly flipping through her Potions text. She had that particular class tomorrow, and everyone was quick to inform her that Snape was an evil teacher. She had a game plan for that class. She would never, ever speak unless Snape forced her hand. That way, she could avoid him the best she could. Of course, if Snape felt like picking on her for the year, then she was toast. She would probably end up costing her house hundreds of points. Dawn had enough common sense to understand that the teachers were to be respected. But if Snape pushed her hand, well, then he would be getting a bit of the lion's mouth the Sorting Hat told her she had.  
  
Dawn sighed again, eyes skimming over the page but the words failed to penetrate with her. She knew that Harry was in the boys' dormitory, doing the same thing she was doing. Willow had confined Harry to his room for the same amount of time that she had Dawn. Dawn found it increasingly amusing that Harry listened to Willow. He should realize that she didn't really have that much power over him, not actually being anything to him. But Dawn knew, that on some weird level, Harry was enjoying being punished by Willow. It meant that someone was taking responsibility for him, taking an interest in his life. And from what Dawn had heard of his life with the Dursleys', he didn't get that often.  
  
Dawn gave up on her textbook, placing the book with her others on the nighttable. She pulled out parchment instead, starting on a letter to Xander and Anya instead. She really missed those two, something she hadn't been able to dwell on with all the excitement of the new year. But now she was feeling it, feeling it bad. She wrote off a rather long letter, adding several post notes before she finally finished. She left it in her Transfiguration text, making a note to go to the Owlery tomorrow to send it. Or to see if Harry would let her borrow Hedwig for a little while. Something told her he wouldn't mind. He was great like that.  
  
She felt a smile curve her lips as she dwelled on the subject of Harry for a little while. He really was sweet, and so handsome as well. She honestly didn't know why Hermione didn't have the common sense to have a crush on her friend rather than Lockhart. Dawn knew she already had one, and she had only known Harry for a few weeks.  
  
Sighing, Dawn scrambled under the covers. It was a little early to be sleeping, but she didn't have anything better to do. Closing her eyes, the teenaged girl fell into a sleep dancing with images of her crush in her head.  
  
Tomorrow looked brighter now that she thought about it. After all, tomorrow brought Harry time. And that was time well spent.  
  
***** 


	11. Part Eleven

Title: Dance Upon My Fingertips  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.  
  
Category: HP/BTVS crossover (Yeah, I'm going to attempt one)  
  
Pairings: Willow/Charlie Weasley, Hermione/Draco, Harry/Dawn, Ron/?  
  
Spoilers: Season Five, the Gift for BTVS. CoS movie for HP.  
  
Notes: Harry and the chaps get upgraded to fourteen for this fic. But otherwise, nothing is changed. For BTVS, no Willow/Tara relationship.  
  
Summary: I decided to try one! After Buffy's death, Dawn and Willow have to move on . . .  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I've had a few comments on how this story is going. And I know that following the book so closely would be stupid, because everyone's read it. So, I'm assuring you guys that I have some different things than the book planned. Mostly involving Willow. However, for the kids' end of things, the plot will follow the book very closely. And you're going to see that continue for the next few parts until I can get everything set up.  
  
And another question asked was the ages. I've said before in the notes section that I'm changing the ages of the HP characters. First years start at thirteen instead of eleven in this fic, so Harry and his friends are fourteen, the same age as Dawn.  
  
And as well, finals are upon me. So updates are going to get sparser than before. Sorry guys, but I'll have like three weeks of fic time after.  
  
Part Eleven  
  
Willow felt another headache coming on. She had had several since she started her job as assistant librarian. Madame Pince was just as protective of her books as Willow has suspected she would be. Her time in the library was spent making sure she didn't cross paths too many times with the strict librarian. It didn't make for the most relaxed experience.  
  
And she was having nightmares. Well, maybe they weren't nightmares per say. They were dreams, vague dreams she couldn't recollect in the morning. They never caused her to burst out of sleep with alarm or a shriek, but they didn't let her get a lot of rest. Actually, they were restless dreams, making her feel in the morning as if she hadn't slept at all. She was getting weary, her head throbbed almost constantly. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew it had to stop. It was starting to affect her behaviour. She had nearly bit the head off of a third year Ravenclaw for chewing gum in the library. As it was, she took ten points from the house. It was a bit rash, but she was getting really tired, and the students weren't helping.  
  
Dawn was becoming concerned as well. She spent all her time in the library with Hermione, under the guise of studying. But really, she was just making sure Willow was okay. It was sweet, but unnecessary. The redhead just needed a few hours of sleep to make things better. She was planning on going to see Madame Pomfrey for some sleeping draught. It was bound to give her the rest she so desperately needed. Especially now.  
  
The old researching Willow was rearing her book worm head in light of the recent events at the school. Harry and his friends, Dawn included, had made quite the disturbing discovery in the last week. The petrified body of Mr. Filch's cat to be precise, along with a rather cryptic message written in blood:  
  
The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir . . . beware.  
  
Of course, that all got her brain going. Chamber of Secrets, that was the thing that monopolized most of her attention. She had never heard of such a thing, not once in all her skimming through ancient texts. She wanted to know what it was, and what it did. Of course, there were other questions as well. Who the hell was 'the heir'? What were they heir to? Who were their enemies? And what were they going to do to said enemies? The questions kept coming, rolling around in her head like some sort of annoying television jingle.  
  
The main problem was that she felt like she knew the answers, but she didn't. This all felt so horribly familiar but alien at the same time. It was like the answers were on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't articulate them for anyone, let alone herself.  
  
She had sent an owl to Giles, asking him for his thoughts on the subject. Maybe the Council knew something of this Chamber, and who the hell the heir was. Because the library certainly held no answers for her. She had combed through numerous volumes, row after row, even in the Restricted section. But she found nothing. The other members of the faculty knew what was going on, but they wouldn't tell her. If she even brought it up, they would just change the subject or turn the other way. It bugged the hell out of her that Professor McGonagall apparently told Dawn's class even though Willow had asked her several times before. She wondered why they didn't feel the need to tell her about the Chamber. But the way that some of the professors were looking at her, it was like they didn't trust her. What, they thought she was the heir?  
  
As laughable as that thought had been at first, she couldn't help but believe it later. They were all watching her very carefully, Madame Pince almost always on her heels. Willow would have loved to yell at them for it, but she held her tongue. It was only natural she supposed. Here she was, the Muggle born wandless witch who had done battle with a hell god and now a librarian's assistant. It raised quite a few eyebrows. As well, her first year was the year all this started? Suspicious indeed. And her behaviour as of late, snappish and moody, probably put them all on their guard. Hell, if Willow didn't know any better, she would have thought she was guilty.  
  
Her fingers were itching to thumb through some text, to find out the answer to everything. From her dreams to the Chamber, anything and everything. But she didn't know what she was looking for, whether any sort of connection existed. She couldn't figure out what the hell was bothering her about all of this. It was all just there, but just beyond her fingertips.  
  
She needed to get her head off of all this. She needed to sit back and relax for a few minutes. Harry had suggested she come watch the Quidditch practice, and she agreed. It sounded like a very interesting sport, and Charlie seemed to be very interested in it. So therefore, she was interested in it. And the prospect of seeing people flying around on brooms, well, the witch in her demanded she go bear witness.  
  
And she had been on her way to the pitch, her robes swishing about her as she walked through the corridors. She stopped just outside the courtyard, noting that the Gryffindor team was already out there, but on the ground. Facing off with the Slytherin team. She also spied Hermione, Ron, and Dawn next to Harry, with who appeared to be Draco Malfoy in front of the girls. Curious, the redhead made her way over there, stopping just behind the Slytherin team as Draco's words wafted over to her.  
  
"And as for you filthy little Mudbloods, do you think I care what you think? You're worthless, especially that redhead librarian you brought with you. What a waste of space, can't even use a wand the stupid git. Wonder how she got in here, seducing someone? Wouldn't put it past a Mudblood . . ."  
  
*****  
  
Dawn was twitching as Draco went off at the mouth, sneering at them. She wouldn't have given a damn, she didn't understand half the things he was calling her. But Hermione did, and the brunette was near tears.  
  
And then he switched onto Willow. It took all her willpower not to punch him, though it was becoming the most appealing option as the seconds ticked by.  
  
Harry clutched at her clenched fists, keeping her back. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, following his gaze to right behind the Slythering. She had to bite back a smile when she saw who was standing there. Willow, becoming more and more irate as Draco continued. Dawn swore she saw her nostrils flare in one second. But Draco and his teammates were oblivious, all sneering and smirking at the Gryffindors in front of them.  
  
"Uh Draco," Dawn finally interrupted. "I think you should apologize for what you just said about Willow. Before you get into trouble."  
  
Draco only sneered wider, turning a malicious smile on her.  
  
"I don't think so," he replied waspishly. "I think I'll go on saying whatever I want. What's she going to do? Expel me? She doesn't have the power, even if she was here."  
  
"But I've got some power, don't I?"  
  
Dawn laughed outright in Draco's face, loving how pale and frightened he seemed when Willow's words reached him. Arching a teasing eyebrow at the Slythering, she pointed to behind him. Willow marched up, shoving her way through the Slytherins, all of whom were quick to get out of her way when they got a good look at her face. Dawn could have kissed Willow when the redhead reached out, snagging Draco by the ear.  
  
"What a resounding display of disrespect for the faculty," Willow seethed, pulling hard on the protesting boy's ear. "I have half a mind to take you to Dumbledore and let him deal with you. But you know what, that wouldn't be nearly as much fun for me. Thirty points from Slytherin! And another ten for all your housemates who encouraged you."  
  
There was grumbling amongst the Slytherins, something Willow quelled with one look. When they silenced, she turned back to Draco. Her eyes went over to the Gryffindors, tossing them an evil smirk before she started pulling Draco back towards the school.  
  
"Where are you going?" Marcus Flint was quick to demand. "We're in the middle of a practice!"  
  
"I'm taking Draco to his punishment," Willow replied, never breaking step. "And unless you want to join him, I suggest you shut up."  
  
That stopped Flint in his steps, leaving the Slytherin team in shock as their Seeker was taken away. Dawn hadn't stopped laughing since Willow took hold of Draco's ear, now on the grass she was so hysterical. Hermione was right there with her, the boys with a bit more calm as they laughed along with them.  
  
"What's she going to do with him?" Oliver asked, the only Gryffindor not in a fit. Dawn shrugged, gulping for breath as Harry helped her to her feet.  
  
"I don't know," she revealed with a squeak. "But knowing my Wills, it's not going to be pretty."  
  
"Serves him right," Hermione sniffled, brushing some grass off her cloak as she looked after the disappearing figures of Willow and Draco. "He was way out of line with those remarks."  
  
Dawn nodded, turning to the Quidditch players with a big grin.  
  
"Come on guys, up in the air. I've been promised flying wizards and I'll be damned if I leave without seeing them."  
  
***** 


	12. Part Twelve

Title: Dance Upon My Fingertips  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.  
  
Category: HP/BTVS crossover (Yeah, I'm going to attempt one)  
  
Pairings: Willow/Charlie Weasley, Hermione/Draco, Harry/Dawn, Ron/?  
  
Spoilers: Season Five, the Gift for BTVS. CoS movie for HP.  
  
Notes: Harry and the chaps get upgraded to fourteen for this fic. But otherwise, nothing is changed. For BTVS, no Willow/Tara relationship.  
  
Summary: I decided to try one! After Buffy's death, Dawn and Willow have to move on . . .  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, someone asked why I aged the kids like I did. Well, I did it because I wanted to have a cute little kid romance on the side while I wrote this. It's going to be pretty heavy Willow content in the story and I plan on a sequel to take place after the end of the fourth book. And I want the kiddies in their romances by then, and it'll be darker, so them being older works out better for me.  
  
All right, I made a boo-boo in the last part. Slytherins are in the dungeons, and I should have remembered that. Okay, so I rewrote the chapter, correctly. Next part should be out soon.  
  
  
  
Part Twelve  
  
She was walking down a hallway, a school hallway. Only it wasn't good old Sunnydale High that she was wandering around. No she was in Hogwarts, she could tell that much from all the moving pictures around her.  
  
She looked down at herself, seeing the robes she was clad in. A strand of hair floated into her vision, her hair, way down to her waist. Her hair hadn't been that long since she was fifteen.  
  
Willow frowned, looking up to glance in a trophie case as she walked by. Yep, there she was, Willow Rosenburg. In all her teenaged glory. The redhead couldn't help but make a face when she realized that particular fact. She had hated being a teenager, her hair was all straight and boring. She had been such a little wimp all the time. Yeah, being a teenager had sucked for Willow.  
  
She frowned at herself, wondering exactly what was going on. It was her, well, a younger her at least, but not so. She was dressed in robes, like the students wore. In fact, she looked just like a student, and judging by the badge on her shoulder, she was a Slytherin student. She wasn't quite sure what that was all about but she came to a pretty quick conclusion. She was having one of her dreams again.  
  
Willow sighed, looking at her younger image with a frown. This dream was strange. She looked almost black and white, but not. Her hair was a startling red and her eyes a green she had never seen before, but the rest of her was all grays and whites. It was so surreal.  
  
A touch across her back startled her out of her reverie. She felt someone pull on her arm, turning her away from the display case and starting her down the hallway again. She looked over at her side, more than a little surprised to see Jesse there. Her old, and now dead, friend smiled at her. She knew him well enough to know that the smile was forced. Jesse was nervous about something, really nervous.  
  
She reached out, laying a concerned hand on his arm. He only gave her another strained smile, sending an apprehensive look ahead of them. Only then did she realize that there was someone walking in front of them. Tall with a mop of dark hair, she was going to guess that it was Xander. But she couldn't be sure. This guy, he walked straight up, purposefully, like he was someone big and important. When they were in high school, Xander had shuffled and slouched, hoping not to draw that much attention to himself. After all, in high school, you were either ignored and safe or noticed and abused.  
  
So, maybe this wasn't Xander. But then it begged the question, who the hell was this guy?  
  
Jesse pulled on her sleeve, prompting her to look his way again. She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. He only returned it with his strained one, opening his mouth to speak to her. Willow frowned, leaning in closer to hear his words, but she couldn't quite make everything out.  
  
"Willa . . . not . . . deaths . . . danger . . . lied to us . . . don't listen . . . careful . . ."  
  
She couldn't make out a single sentence, only those snippets of words. Every time Jesse tried to speak up, something overrode it. There was this hissing noise, like sheets swishing over one another. Jesse looked pained at the noise, tossing a glare to the figure in front of them. Willow followed his gaze, unsure what was going on. Jesse was trying to tell her something, but it seemed like this guy didn't want her to hear it.  
  
Jesse was pulling on her sleeve again, trying to yell his words to her. But the hissing got louder and much to her concern, Jesse started to fade. She clutched at him, fear overtaking her as her fingers just swept right through him. He was looking at her in a panic, yelling at the top of his lungs but she heard nothing.  
  
Tears were running down her face as she shook her head, trying to tell him she heard nothing. He gave up, a mere outline of Jesse, looking at the guy in front once more. Very firmly, he pointed at the guy, then at her. And then he mouthed the words very slowly, forcing her to read his lips as he faded completely out of her view. Her blood ran cold, deciphering his words for the first time.  
  
RUN AWAY.  
  
And then he was gone. She started, hands waving over the place where Jesse had stood seconds before. His warning came back to her as she heard the hissing finally stop. She turned, trying to head back the way she had come. But then there was a hand on her arm, preventing her from leaving. A panic welled up inside her as she was forced to turn back around.  
  
She was whirled around, coming face to face with the stranger. She saw nothing but the same grays she had seen in Jesse, the Slytherin badge on his robes, and finally the flash of green eyes before it was all ripped away.  
  
And then there was nothing but a large oak door. She frowned, wondering at the change of scenery. She heard something like light snoring coming from behind her. She felt something hard and cold underneath her hands, looking down to see she was gripping the doorknob rather tightly. The door was pulled open, a waft of cold washing over her as she stood in the doorway.  
  
She looked behind her, picking out four beds, with three of them occupied. She heard some mumbling as one of the sleeping figures as they turned in their beds.  
  
"Shut the door Willa. It's cold."  
  
That was the second time someone had called her that. She turned back to the open door, looking out at the hallway beyond it. Cautiously, she stepped through it, pulling the door shut behind her. She looked down at her arm, noticing that she was carrying a silvery fabric in her hands. Without realizing why, she pulled it over herself and let her feet carry her where they would.  
  
Without knowing why and becoming more afraid as she couldn't seem to stop herself, Willow made her way up to the Astronomy Tower. She made it without interruption, opening a window. Her fear grew as she stepped onto the ledge, out into the cold night air. She looked down, seeing the Hogwarts landscape stretch out before her. The Whomping Willow wasn't where it should be, but everything else remained the same. Her eyes went back down to the ground, feeling her fear become overwhelming. But her body wouldn't listen to the orders of her mind, not backing down from the ledge.  
  
With a deep breath and screaming from deep inside of herself, Willow felt herself drop from the ledge.  
  
*****  
  
She was gasping for breath when she shot out of bed. Wild eyes looked over her room, breathing heavily as she tried to calm her frazzled nerves. Very slowly, her heart rate when back to normal and her fingers unclenched themselves from the bedsheets. She lowered her knees, stretching out on her bed once more.  
  
She brought a trembling hand up, wiping it across her sweating forehead. That had been intense. Willow remembered everything so vividly, unusual for the dreams she had been having of late. But this was the first time she had ever been frightened awake by one, so maybe it was extra special.  
  
She shook her head, clearing the cobwebs as she tried to regain her bearings. She bit her lip, remembering the last image she had seen before she woke up. Very hard ground, rushing up to meet her. The screams she had been trying to let out since she climbed onto the ledge finally roared out, adding a terrifying soundtrack to her descent.  
  
It had been too real, far too real for her tastes. Willow gingerly swept her covers away, hesitantly moving her legs to the edge of her bed and hopping out. Very slowly, the redhead made her way to the window in her room. She pushed aside the curtains, looking cautiously outside. Just far off in the corner, she could see it. The Astronomy Tower, the place she had dreamed about. The place where her dream self had decided to kill herself.  
  
A chill ran down her spine, causing her to shiver quite a bit. She let go of the curtains, allowing them to fall back into place. She didn't want to look at that building anymore. Not right now, she couldn't handle it. Whatever had brought that dream on had done it in a far too real way.  
  
She frowned, thinking back on Jesse's part in it. Jesse had been there, but not Xander. She wondered why that was, and who the guy in front was. And why Jesse had wanted her to run away. Did it all mean something? Or was she just so tired from recent restless nights that her mind finally gave away to far out illusions when she finally got some sleep?  
  
She closed her eyes, rubbing her face in an attempt to revive herself. Strange dream or not, she was going to have to get ready for breakfast. It was a big day at Hogwarts today, very special indeed. An hour or so after breakfast, the first Quidditch match of the season was going to take place and the whole school was in a frenzy. Slytherin versus Gryffindor.  
  
Sighing, she reached for her robes. Her hands swept over the left side, the place where a badge would have been if she were a student. In her dream, there had been snake there, the symbol of Slytherin. Why of all the houses would she dream of being in that one? She didn't even like anyone in Slytherin, she sure as hell didn't feel the urge to be included in it.  
  
She shook her head again, heading to brush her teeth. No time to worry about it. Maybe later she would send an owl to Giles, asking him what he thought of her dream. He would send her some sort of fatherly assurance, telling her mind was just being carried away.  
  
Or he could freak out, come here, and start mumbling about approaching doom while repeatedly cleaning his glasses. Both reactions were plausible, being that it was Giles in question. But which reaction it would be was what was bothering her. One was good, the other made her blood run cold. She didn't want there to be anything behind her dreams, she just wanted it to be some strange nightmare her subconscious cooked up. But there was always that chance, that dim chance, that it wasn't.  
  
She would find out soon enough what it was. But until then, there was Quidditch to be seen.  
  
***** 


	13. Part Thirteen

Author's Notes: Okay, someone asked why I aged the kids like I did.  
  
Well, I did it because I wanted to have a cute little kid romance on  
  
the side while I wrote this. It's going to be pretty heavy Willow  
  
content in the story and I plan on a sequel to take place after the  
  
end of the fourth book. And I want the kiddies in their romances by  
  
then, and it'll be darker, so them being older works out better for  
  
me.  
  
All right, I made a boo-boo in part 12. Slytherins are  
  
in the dungeons, and I should have remembered that. Okay, so I  
  
rewrote the chapter, correctly.  
  
Part Thirteen  
  
Willow stared hard at the book in her hand, not really seeing it.  
  
Her mind was elsewhere, more specifically, still in her room. The  
  
dream was bothering her, leaving her with this funny feeling that  
  
wouldn't go away.  
  
She shook her head, noting that the library was entirely empty. The  
  
redhead had skipped breakfast, finding her stomach too volatile to  
  
handle food at the moment. Madame Pince was off in the Great Hall  
  
with everyone else leaving the library completely to Willow.  
  
And it felt wrong. Willow shivered, placing the books on the counter  
  
heavily, biting her lip as she thought over her dream again. It had  
  
been too vivid, too strange not to mean something. But did it mean  
  
big bad evil monster thingy, or did it mean her subconscious was  
  
trying to tell her something. Biological clock?  
  
She snorted to herself. Definitely not that, though a hidden meaning  
  
might not be that far off. Maybe she should write to her mother, get  
  
a psychologist's opinion. But she dismissed that plan pretty  
  
easily. The only way to send mail around here was by owl, and Willow  
  
didn't think her mother would take too kindly to that method of post.  
  
The redhead sighed, stepping away from the library counter and making  
  
her way to the centre of the room. It looked a bit like the library  
  
she had spent most of her high school life in, but bigger and more  
  
ominous. Her eyes traveled to the restricted section and she felt an  
  
insane urge to wander in there.  
  
But before she could indulge in that urge, the library doors burst  
  
open. The redhead frowned, watching as the new arrival stormed right  
  
up to her.  
  
"Just who do you think you are?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow, letting a smirk settle over her features.  
  
"Is there a problem Mister Malfoy?" she asked, voice tinged with mock  
  
sweetness. The elder Malfoy narrowed his eyes, attempting to  
  
intimidate the redhead by towering over her. Willow met his eyes  
  
without blinking, though inside she was starting to get a bit worried.  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked downright homicidal.  
  
"What right do you have to assign my son to manual labour?" he  
  
snarled, bringing his face inches from hers. "Do you know who you're  
  
attempting to meddle with my dear?"  
  
"All I know is that your son has a serious disregard for authority,"  
  
Willow spat back. "He barely holds respect for the faculty and staff  
  
of this school. Draco usually isn't stupid enough to display that  
  
disrespect so publicly, but this time he did. And I caught him  
  
verbally attacking other students while also making some less than  
  
courteous remarks about myself. I punished him for his actions, as I  
  
would do to any other student who I caught making similar comments."  
  
"Punishment is one thing," Lucius growled viciously. "And what you  
  
have tried to force Draco to do is not appropriate punishment for a  
  
Malfoy. My son is not some slave you can put to work!"  
  
"Mister Malfoy, I am well aware that your son is not a slave," Willow  
  
returned evenly. "And I am not putting him to any sort of slave  
  
labour. He is being disciplined. Now, you disagree with my methods,  
  
and I guess that's fine. We could take this to Professor Dumbledore  
  
and see what he has to say about it. But until the Headmaster sees  
  
fit to intervene, Draco's punishment will remain what it is."  
  
Lucius's eyes darkened at the mention of the Headmaster.  
  
"Listen to me very carefully little girl," he grounded out, voice  
  
falling to a dangerously low level. "You have not met a wizard of my  
  
calibur before. Dumbledore will not always be around for you to hide  
  
behind, so therefore I would suggest that you learn to respect your  
  
betters. You would not survive such an enemy for very long."  
  
Willow bit her lip, barely keeping herself from blurting out many  
  
things, like how she had seen and defeated creatures far scarier than  
  
Lucius Malfoy. But she kept her silence, instead choosing to return  
  
his glare with one of her own.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Mister Malfoy," she finally replied, tone  
  
biting. "But if you would excuse me at present? There is this  
  
Quidditch game that I would like to attend."  
  
His lip curled back in a sneer, one that would have put Angelus to  
  
shame. Without another word, he turned on his heel and stormed out  
  
of the library.  
  
She waited a full minute until after he left to let out the breath  
  
she had been holding up until now. The redhead shakily tried to  
  
regain her composure, drawing in a deep breath.  
  
"Goddess, what an ass!"  
  
*****  
  
Dawn could barely sit still, looking up and down the aisles trying to  
  
spot any sign of Willow.  
  
"Calm down," was Hermione's advice. "It was just breakfast. Perhaps  
  
she slept in."  
  
"Willow doesn't sleep in," Dawn retorted, eyes still scanning the  
  
crowd. "She's always heinously on time for everything. This isn't  
  
like her."  
  
"Maybe she wanted to finish some work off at the library first," Ron  
  
shrugged, not taking his eyes off the Quidditch pitch. Dawn  
  
deflated, sinking into her seat.  
  
"Okay, that sounds more like Willow," the teenager consented, eyes  
  
going to the pitch herself. The players were out, flying around in  
  
warm-up. She picked Harry out pretty easily, a smile coming to her  
  
lips. He looked just as nervous as he had done at breakfast, which  
  
was pretty damn nervous. Dawn thought he would pass out before even  
  
making it to the field.  
  
"And there she is. Oh look, she brought someone with her."  
  
Hermione's words drew Dawn out of her Harry watching, turning to see  
  
that Willow was indeed making her way towards them, and she did have  
  
a guest with her. A guest that made Ron jump to his feet.  
  
"Charlie!" the redheaded boy looked a bit confused. "What are you  
  
doing here?"  
  
His older brother laughed, shaking his head as he and Willow took  
  
their seats.  
  
"I wasn't aware coming to see my younger brothers' Quidditch game was  
  
against the rules," Charlie answered good-naturedly. Ron snorted,  
  
sending Willow a pointed look.  
  
"I'm sure Fred and George are the reason that you came all the way  
  
from Romania," the younger boy chuckled. Charlie sent a murderous  
  
glare his brother's way while Willow turned an interesting pink  
  
colour. Dawn rolled her eyes, attention going to the redhead beside  
  
her.  
  
"Are you okay?" she whispered, eyes concerned. "You weren't at  
  
breakfast."  
  
"I'm fine," Willow assured the younger girl, an easy smile on her  
  
face. "Just had some books that needed shelving-"  
  
"Why didn't you just have Draco do it?" Hermione snickered, her gaze  
  
going to the boy in question. "Isn't that his job now?"  
  
Willow giggled along with Hermione, waving off Charlie's look of  
  
confusion.  
  
"Draco said some naughty words and now he's working at the library as  
  
punishment," Willow explained. "He doesn't like it. Neither does  
  
his father for that matter."  
  
Dawn froze, looking towards the Slytherin stands where Lucius Malfoy  
  
sat scowling.  
  
"He didn't do anything . . ."  
  
"Nothing," Willow assured her. "Just huffed and puffed before  
  
stomping away like a child. I can see where Draco gets it from."  
  
Charlie frowned, shifting a bit closer to her.  
  
"If he keeps harassing you, let me know," he murmured. "All put him  
  
in his place."  
  
Ron shook his head, a smile on his face.  
  
"Way to the be the White Knight big brother," he chuckled. "Not  
  
obvious in the least."  
  
"Shut up Ron."  
  
***** 


	14. Part Fourteen

Author's Notes: Okay, someone asked why I aged the kids like I did. Well, I did it because I wanted to have a cute little kid romance on the side while I wrote this. It's going to be pretty heavy Willow content in the story and I plan on a sequel to take place after the end of the fourth book. And I want the kiddies in their romances by then, and it'll be darker, so them being older works out better for me.  
  
Part Fourteen  
  
She looked down at her vanity top, frowning at the sight she saw there. She recognized all the ingredients lying in there, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why they were there.  
  
She looked up, giving an inward sigh when she saw everything was in black and white. Great, she was in another one of her dreams. That was just swell. Why couldn't she dream of more pleasant things? Things like Charlie Weasley and that incredible kiss he had given her before getting his butt back to Romania after the disastrous Quidditch game?  
  
She winced as a pain wave went right through her. Willow bit her lip, trying hard not to cry out when it happened. Realizing that someone or something wanted her attention on her dream, she turned her eyes back to her vanity.  
  
Her eyes locked with the mirror and she saw herself, but younger, once again. It was the same as before, her with long red hair that reached past her waist almost. Her eyes were a vivid green, and they, along with her hair, were the only things of colour in this whole scene.  
  
Sighing, she looked away from her image and turned back down to look at the things piled on top of her vanity counter. She frowned again as she catalogued every thing on there, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do exactly. There were spell ingredients and various forms of makeup just littering the top, and what looked like a tiny cauldron on the side.  
  
Willow reached for this cauldron, looking inside and seeing that the potion she had been brewing had indeed finished. Mesmerized, and unable to stop herself, Willow reached for a tiny container of lip gloss that had been lying not far away. She unscrewed the top, looking at the gloss below. It was strawberry lip gloss, tinted a  
  
slight shade of red that she couldn't see due to the black and white nature of the dream, but knew anyway, somehow.  
  
Willow watched as her arm went back to the cauldron, pulling it closer to the tube of lip gloss. The whole thing felt like it was being done in slow motion, and she couldn't really stop herself. She tilted the cauldron a bit, bringing the lip gloss container up to the rim of the cauldron and gently pouring a little of the potion into it. She quickly put the cauldron back on the corner of her vanity and reached for a stirring rod. She watched the lip gloss as she stirred the potion into it, mixing it up until she was certain that no one would see she had added anything to it. Once she was finished, she replaced the lip gloss on her counter and made to dispose of the rest of the potion.  
  
Making her way to the bathroom in the corner, Willow let her eyes travel over the room she was in. She felt a slight quiver of fear as she recognized it as the room from her dream the previous night. This was the room she had been in right before she left to the Astronomy Tower to kill herself.  
  
There were three beds, all neatly made, and three sets of dressers, closets, and various other things. She had roommates and that's why she was doing this all in such hurry. She wanted to be finished before any of them came back to the room. She didn't want them finding out what she had been doing, or even seeing her behave in any odd way. They might get concerned and then go tell . . .  
  
A name escaped her, but an image came to mind. She saw the back of a tall boy, he had dark hair and was dressed in school robes. It was the same boy from her other dream, the one who's face she never did get to see. But she associated him with that hissing she had heard before, the same hissing that started up everytime her mind turned to him and tried to remember who he was.  
  
She shook herself, reminding herself mentally of her task. Willow watched as she dumped the rest of the potion down the sink and quickly washed away any evidence of the draught she had created. Then she scurried back into her bedroom, putting away all potion ingredients and make up in a rush. She left no trace behind of her  
  
deed, save the container of lip gloss she left on the counter for the time being. But once she was done cleaning up, she turned her attention to the lip gloss.  
  
Almost resignedly, the redhead seated herself back down at the vanity, pulling the lip gloss to herself. She felt tears well up in her eyes but couldn't understand why. With shaking hands, she applied the lip gloss to her lips, careful not to lick any of it off or to leave any of it on her hands. She screwed the top back on the container and slipped it into her pockets.  
  
There, it was done. The younger version of Willow looked back at her from the mirror, an expression of complete remorse on her face. Willow watched in surprise as the girl's lips moved, telling her something very important.  
  
"I was too much of a coward to stop it. This was the easy way out."  
  
Willow was confused, getting up from the vanity and moving to head to the door. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. A quick look around told her she was in the Slytherin dungeons again.  
  
Confused, Willow started to make her way down the hallway when she heard that telltale hissing start again. Fearful for reasons beyond her, the redhead spun around, trying to find the source of the noise.  
  
She never saw him coming, only felt it when she crashed into him from behind. Very quickly two strong arms were wrapped around her body, holding her in place. She felt his right hand move, making his way to her pocket and grasping the lip gloss she had stored there.  
  
Frightened, she tried to move before he could remove it, but it was of no use. She struggled vainly, tiring herself out and nearly drooping over. Her eyelids began to feel heavy and the hissing only increased in frequency. Before she fell into unconsciousness, she felt him raise her up, bringing his lips to her ears.  
  
"Now I see how you did it . . ."  
  
*****  
  
*Bang!*  
  
Willow gasped, shooting up out of bed and desperately grasping for her wand as she tried to locate the sound of the disturbance. Her fear dissipated only a bit when she realized that the noise had come from someone banging on her door.  
  
The redhead frowned, looking out her window and seeing the moon high up in the night sky. It was in the middle of the night. Who would be banging on her door so loud?  
  
Thinking for a second that something had happened to Dawn, Willow all but flew out of her bed, shrugging on her bathrobe and sliding her feet into her slippers. She had no real reason to think anything had happened to Dawn, but after the day Harry had, she wasn't willing to risk it. After all, they all knew someone had tampered with that bludger with the intention of harming Harry during the Quidditch game. Add onto that the creepy message written on the wall next to Filch's petrified cat, well, Willow wasn't feeling too optimistic about someone banging on her door in earnest in the middle of the night.  
  
She reached the door quickly, opening it a bit and poking her head around it. She was shocked to see Snape standing there, a furious scowl painted on his features.  
  
"What's going on Professor?" she sked tentatively.  
  
"Staff meeting, right now," he barked at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door. "There's been an incident. Dumbledore wishes to see all staff members in the Great Hall."  
  
"But, what happened?" Willow asked, jogging to keep up with the professor's brisk pace. Snape scowled even deeper, eyes flickering dangerously for a second before he answered.  
  
"A student has been attacked."  
  
*****  
  
He was frozen stiff.  
  
Dawn gulped, trying hard not to flinch as she looked down at the petrified form of Colin Creevy. The young boy, usually so energetic and bubbly was pale and frozen at the time being. The nervous smile he had on his face was changed into a mask of shock and horror. His hands were still up, fingers grasping at the camera that was no longer there.  
  
She turned away after a while, not able to look anymore. Her eyes fell on Harry and Ron in the corner, noting that they looked just like she felt. Harry had been that way since the professors had brought Colin in. Her, Ron, and Hermione had stumbled upon it when they had snuck down to see Harry under the protection of his Invisibility Cloak. The dark-haired boy had been glad to see them, not wanting to be alone in the infirmery with only Colin's frozen form to keep him company.  
  
"It's amazing," came the breathless voice from Hermione beside her. Dawn turned, seeing how the brunette was wandering close to Colin, waving her hands in front of his eyes and poking him occassionally.  
  
"It's just astonishing," she stated again, shaking her head. "I can't believe it."  
  
"Poor Colin," Ron chimed in from Harry's side. "Actually, poor us. There's a monster running around here somewhere, and it looks like its after students."  
  
"Are you sure that it wasn't Dobby?" Dawn asked again. "I mean, I know you don't think he's capable of it, but he did sic that bludger on you. I don't think this elf cares what he has to do in order to scare you away from Hogwarts."  
  
"It wasn't Dobby," Harry denied. "If the Chamber has been opened like Professor Dumbledore said, then only the Heir to Slytherin could have done it. Dobby's a house elf, there's no way he fits that description. Besides, I think this whole Chamber business is why he's trying to get me to leave. Dobby wants to save my life."  
  
"Well, he's going to end up shortening it dramatically if he keeps going like he is," Dawn retorted, pulling Hermione away from Colin as she made her way over to Harry's side. She looked down at Harry's bandaged arm, resisting the urge to roll her eyes when she thought of why his arm was bandaged in the first place. Stupid Lockehart. When was that man going to give up trying to prove he was a great wizard? All he was doing was reinforcing the idiot image Dawn and several others had of him. Unfortunately, most of the female population of  
  
Hogwarts still had faith in him.  
  
"I'll ask Willow tomorrow," Dawn promised her friends. "She's bound to know something."  
  
"When are you getting out of here?" Ron asked suddenly. Harry shrugged, frowning at Colin's body so many beds away.  
  
"The way things are going right now, not soon enough."  
  
***** 


End file.
